El amor puede con todo
by aerithsephy
Summary: Serenity Kaname es una chica de dieciocho años a punto de acabar de estudiar, él, Tenma Tsukino, trabaja en una pastelería. Una situación inesperada se encargará de unirlos…¿O no? Solo el destino lo sabrá. Serenity x Tenma. Más información en el prólogo.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace varios días ya, cómo ando liada con mi otra historia, pues no quería empezar otra pero…Aquí la tenéis xD.

* * *

Serenity Kaname es una chica de dieciocho años a punto de acabar de estudiar, él, Tenma Tsukino, trabaja en una pastelería. Una situación inesperada se encargará de unirlos… ¿O no? Solo el destino lo sabrá. Nuevas amistades se forjarán, nuevos compañeros que se descubrirán,un pasado hermoso pero doloroso a la vez, un enemigo acechando la tierra, varios romances en el aire, pasados ocultos que no sabían y salen a la luz inesperadamente, odio, celos y confusión, todo ésto mezclado en una historia totalmente diferente a la otra que publico.

Esta historia sería antes de que la reina Serenity se convirtiera en reina en la luna y se formara la historia que todos conocemos, Sailor moon. Basada en esa misma serie. Así que no me acusen de plagio, ya que los nombres no me pertenecen, salvo los que me he inventado yo. Tipo: "El palacio lunar". "El mar de la serenidad". Etc. Y cosas así no son invento mio. Se notará lo que es inventado y lo que no, os lo aseguro.

Todos los otros le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de la mejor serie de todos los tiempos después de Dragon Ball.

Ya saben, si quieren dejar sus reviews, háganlo, ya sea para criticar lo bueno y lo malo siempre y cuando sea una crítica constructiva y sin malas intenciones, si cumple cone stos requisitos, le haré caso, si me ofenden, ya veremos.

Los personajes se irán descubriendo a lo largo del fic. Sólo tomo prestado el nombre de la Reina Serenity.

Dicho esto, he colgado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, está enfocada desde diferentes puntos de vista, es mi primer fic que hago de esta manera, así que tened un poco de piedad de mi. ¿Vale?

Atte: Aerithsephy.


	2. Capítulo uno

Tal como dije en el prólogo, aquí está el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

–**Capítulo uno–**

**Tenma POV.**

Hace tiempo soñé que yo estaba en un palacio grande, de mármol blanco, estaba sentado al lado de una mujer hermosa, llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular y él también. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba casado y no lo sabía? Miles de preguntas como estas me atormentan cada día cuando despierto desde que tuve aquel accidente, el accidente que me desgració la vida cuando tenía diez años, causando la pérdida de mi memoria.

Es extraño, siempre tengo el mismo sueño y no sé por qué, pero siempre que sueño con ella siento como mi corazón late muy deprisa, intento calmarlo, pero no puedo. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¿Esa sensación? Me lo pregunté toda la mañana mientras me hacía el desayuno y me preparé para irme a trabajar.

Llegué al trabajo y saludé cordialmente a mi compañera y ésta me devolvió el saludo, me fui a cambiar el atuendo reglamentario, después de cinco minutos, salí vestido y me dirigí a levantar la persiana. A los cinco minutos entró el primer cliente. Se me pasó la mañana muy rápido, iba a salir a comer al bar-restaurante de enfrente cuando la vi.

Sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana, había una chica muy parecida a la mujer de mi sueño, me extrañé y llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser la misma persona.

Es la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida, era de estatura normal, con el pelo largo recogido en dos moños, tenía el pelo de un color curioso, extraño para su edad, su pelo era plateado, justamente como la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche. Se giró y nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos, acto seguido, me dirigí a la puerta del bar, ella se giró y yo me fui a mi mesa de siempre.

**Serenity POV.**

Cada día el mismo sueño, yo en un sillón, con una corona en mi cabeza y con un hombre muy apuesto a mi lado, ambos llevábamos el mismo anillo, lo que significaba que estábamos casados pero… ¿Con quién? ¿Quién era ese hombre? No lo sabía, desde hace meses había empezado a tener sueños extraños, como si yo fuera otra persona.

Me levanté y decidí olvidar las preguntas por un rato, bajé a la cocina y vi una nota de mis padres informándome que llegarían tarde y eso significaba problemas. Yo no era muy buena cocinando y siempre que me quedaba sola pedía comida preparada o alguna pizza, decidí hacerme el desayuno, de la cena ya se ocuparía más tarde.

Fui al instituto como cada día, me aburría mi vida, siempre era lo mismo, levantarme, ir a estudiar, comer, volver al instituto, irme hacia mi casa y hacer los deberes y así cada día, deseaba que ocurriera algo que cambiara un poco mi vida, con este pensamiento no me enteré ni de la mitad de cosas que dijo el profesor, ya le pediría a alguien de su clase que le dejara los apuntes. Acabó la mañana y una de mis compañeras me invitó a comer con ella en un restaurante-bar cerca del instituto, asentí y nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar.

Llegamos al local y el camarero nos dio una mesa al lado de la ventana, por suerte no había mucha gente y se podía hablar sin alzar la voz, agradecí ese factor ya que no me gusta estar rodeada de gente, Miyuki, mi amiga de toda la vida, me dijo que un chico muy guapo me estaba viendo. No le creí, pero la curiosidad me venció. Me giré y lo vi ahí, parado, mirándome fijamente.

Era un hombre muy guapo, demasiado pensé, tenía el cabello corto y de color marrón, era un chico con músculos, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de abajo y una sudadera negra, nos miramos fijamente un rato, vi que se acercaba y me giré. Entró por la puerta y se sentó a unas pocas mesas cerca de la mía, me concentré en lo que decía mi amiga y lo logré.

**Tenma POV.**

No sabía lo que sentía al verla, era muy raro, con ninguna chica me había pasado esto, solo con ella, decidí pedir lo de siempre, que constaba en un plato de macarrones a la boloñesa y una coca-cola. Intenté comer sin mirarla, pero no pude. La miré disimuladamente y me encontré que también me miraba, se dio cuenta de que la vi y en seguida volteó la cara.

Me hizo gracia ese gesto, había algo en ella que me atraía, quizá era por el parecido con aquella mujer, quería saber más de ella, saber cómo se llamaba, que estudiaba, cuantos años tenía…Quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo. Me sorprendí por mi impulso, nunca había decidido hacer algo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ella rompía todos mis esquemas. ¿Qué me está pasando con esa chica? No lo sé muy bien, lo que sí sé es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.

**Serenity POV**

Al ver a ese chico ahí sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, me recordaba a alguien pero… ¿A quién? Ah ya sé, es como el chico que se aparece en mis sueños, pero no podía ser él. Decidí prestarle atención a mi compañera y a comerme el plato de macarrones. Le miraba discretamente cada vez que podía, cuando vi que me miraba, sentí mis mejillas coloradas y como acto reflejo volví mi mirada a los macarrones.

Me sentí como una tonta, nunca había sentido nada igual. Quería saberlo todo sobre él, conocerlo más a fondo, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Me sorprendí de mi misma, siempre hago las cosas planeándolas bien, pero esto es espontáneo, lo había decidido en ese instante, como si fuera un flechazo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Siento como un sentimiento cálido que me invade. Lo único que sé es que me he enamorado locamente de él a primera vista.

**Miyuki POV.**

Al fin era de día, me levanté alegremente de mi cama y me dirigí a peinarme, me enrabié porque siempre me quedaba ese mechón de pelo rebelde, por mucho que lo planchaba y lo peinara, seguía ahí, como una pesadilla, decidí intentarlo otra vez. Nada, no había manera.

Pensé en el sueño que había tenido anoche. ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Y qué pintaba mi hermano ahí? No lo sabía, dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y concentrarme en el qué haría hoy.

Desperté a mi hermanastro, al menos hice el intento. Después de intentarlo, bajé a preparar el almuerzo para los dos, ya se levantaría él solo, acabó de preparar el almuerzo y escuché una puerta abrirse, seguramente es mi hermanastro y, efectivamente, era mi hermanastro sin peinar. Mi hermanastro es un chico alto, robusto, con el cabello de color rubio, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, me saludó con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

Se sentó delante de mí y empezó a hacerme bromas y yo me reía. No entendía por qué mi hermanastro sólo se mostraba así conmigo, se lo pregunté una vez y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Desde ese día no volví a preguntárselo, ya me lo diría algún día…O no. El caso es que lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

Nos dirigimos al instituto y llegamos tarde, como de costumbre, Yasuo se fue a su clase y yo a la mía, entré y para mi suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado, muy extraño. Me dirigí a mi mesa junto a mi mejor amiga y estuvimos hablando hasta que el profesor entró por la puerta.

Últimamente mi amiga estaba como ausente, demasiado pensativa para ser ella, sabía que no estaba prestando atención y apunté todo lo que dijo el profesor, acabó la mañana y al invité a comer a un restaurante que habían abierto hace un mes y que tenía ganas de ir. Se lo propuse y aceptó.

Andamos unos diez minutos y llegamos a la puerta, entramos y un camarero, muy guapo por cierto, nos dirigió a una mesa al lado de la ventana, pedimos un plato de macarrones las dos y para beber agua, charlamos de cosas amenas, hasta que me di cuenta de que un chico muy apuesto la estaba mirando desde la otra banda de la acera. Se lo dije i no me creyó, pero yo sabía que su curiosidad era grande y, efectivamente se giró.

Se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos, después de unos minutos, mi amiga Serenity volvió a la realidad y seguimos charlando.

**Yasuo POV.**

Me sentía extraño, desde hace una semana que tenía el mismo sueño, él liderando a un grupo de jóvenes guerreros, mientras su hermana le daba órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie sospechoso a un palacio de no sé dónde.

Me extrañé por tener ese sueño, hasta que la voz de mi hermanastra me volvió a la realidad, era de día y me tocaba fingir. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Supongo que lo hacía para que nadie me hiriera y sufriera. Me levanté y escuché cómo mi hermanastra preparaba el almuerzo. Me levanté, me vestí y bajé al comedor. Vi a mi compañera almorzando, siempre me gustó su pelo negro azabache, lo tenía recogido en una cola alta y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Me senté enfrente de mi compañera y le estuve haciendo bromas y ella se reía.

Un día me preguntó el porqué de mi comportamiento hacia las personas y el respondí de mala gana y me porté muy grosero con ella, desde ese día no me lo ha vuelto a preguntar y lo agradecí.

Fuimos a toda prisa al instituto, ya que llegaríamos tarde. Entramos corriendo al instituto y cada uno se dirigió a su salón. Me senté al lado de mi amigo desde que empecé, los dos siempre competíamos para ver quien hacía las cosas más deprisa, unas veces ganaba y otras no. Entre clase y clase lo planeamos todo para salir a comer fuera, fuimos al restaurante de su madre y comimos allí.

Sabía que mi hermanita estaba con su mejor amiga, así que decidió pasar de preocuparse por ella absolutamente, Al menos hasta llegar a casa, y es que yo soy muy celoso. La camarera vino y nos miró de una forma muy extraña, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos. Íbamos de camino hacia un parque cercano cuando lo vi.

Vi a aquel hombre que estaba al lado de la amiga de su hermanastra mirando fijamente a una ventana de un bar y descubrió que su hermana estaba ahí con su amiga. Vi como se acercaba a aquel bar y me puse tremendamente celoso, de no ser porque mi acompañante me persuadió, lo hubiera matado ahí.

Nos alejamos de ese lugar y fuimos al parque. Hablamos de cosas amenas hasta que se nos hizo tarde y volvimos a clases, aunque mi compañera de piso íbamos al mismo curso, ella hoy tenía fiesta, pero cuando yo tenía fiesta, ella no. Entramos a clases y se me hicieron pesadas. Acabé agotado, me despedí de mi compañero y me fui directo a casa y me extrañó que mi supuesta hermana no estuviera aquí, así que supuse que aún estaba con su amiga charlando. Me hice la merienda, me dirigí a mi habitación, prendí la mini cadena y me puse a hacer los deberes que tenía pendientes.

* * *

Bueno, sé que está raro ya que yo no acostumbro a escribir así, pero me gusta.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, más adelante ya vendrá la el tema en cuestión. Por ahora, solo presento a los personajes y más tarde ya me dedicaré a hacerlo más emocionante.

¡Nos vemos!

Aerithsephy.


	3. Capítulo dos

El capítulo dos ya está aquí xD.

* * *

**-Capítulo dos-**

**Tenma POV.**

Definitivamente, esto mo me podía estar pasando, yo, que decidí no enamorarme nunca de una mujer, lo he hecho. Ella, siempre ella en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no puedo quitármela de la cabeza? Decidí que sí o sí, me daría su número de teléfono hoy. Tomé valor y me acerqué a intentar dirigirle la palabra. Los nervios me traicionaban, vio que me acercaba a ella y noté como se puso nerviosa también, o eso me pareció a mí.

Su compañera de mesa me miró extrañada, ella también aparecía en mi sueño. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué las conocía? Decidí aparcar estas preguntas que me atormentaba y me armé de valor.

"Hola". Dije yo muy nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar así que me senté a su lado, me puso una cara rara y yo sólo sonreí. "¿Puedo saber el nombre de esta preciosidad?" ¿De dónde había salido tanto atrevimiento? Siempre he sido reservado y tímido pero con ella todo es diferente. Se sonrojó y dijo en un leve susurro: "Serenity". Serenity… Que nombre más bello pensé yo. Me sonrojé con este pensamiento, ella lo notó y se rió. Su amiga se despidió de nosotros dejándonos solos.

Le pregunté más cosas sobre ella, fuimos cogiéndonos confianza, incluso parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Pasamos el rato charlando hasta que fueron las ocho de la tarde y tenían que cerrar el bar. No me di cuenta de la hora, me lo estaba pasando tan bien… Rompí la conversación porque me tenía que ir. Le pedí su número de teléfono y por la cara que puso, no se lo creía ni ella, al menos, eso me dio a entender. Me lo dio de buena gana y yo le di el mío también. Hecho esto, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, salimos del bar y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes.

**Serenity POV.**

Sí, lo sé, estoy nerviosa porque me mira. ¿Y? Eso no significa nada, creo. Hice como si no lo hubiera visto y lo ignoré pero se me venía su sonrisa con la que me miraba. Levanté otra vez la cabeza y le vi acercarse, se le notaba que estaba nervioso, igual o incluso más que yo. "Hoy no me iré sin su teléfono." Le dije a Miyuki y ésta me sonrió.

Miyuki lo miró como si ya lo conociera y me puse un poco celosa. Bueno, bastante celosa. Pero no podía enfadarme con ella, también era soltera como yo, pero si me saliera un rival pelearía por él. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando se sentó a mi lado me habló.

"Hola". Me saludó como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, le puse una cara rara y se rió. "¿Puedo saber el nombre de esta preciosidad?" Preciosidad… ¿Era yo eso? Me sonrojé por ese cumplido y le dije en un susurro: "Serenity". Noté como me escuchó y acto seguido se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se sonroja? Me molesté por su actitud hacia mí. Mi amiga se despidió de nosotros dejándonos solos, al fin.

Me preguntó cosas sobre mí. Nos fuimos tomando confianza a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Sólo sé que yo sentía algo especial pro ese hombre. Pasamos la velada sin incidentes, justo como a mí me gusta. Pasaron horas y horas, hasta que él interrumpió nuestra animada conversación. Me pidió mi teléfono, no sé por qué se lo di de buenas a primeras, pero ese muchacho me inspiró confianza. Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla, salimos los dos del bar muy pegados para mi gusto y cada uno se fue para un lado distinto.

**Miyuki POV**

Después de dejar a mi compañera en aquel bar con aquel muchacho, no me sentí bien. Ese hombre… Yo sentí que ese chico le hizo mucho daño a mi amiga del alma en el pasado, aunque no sabía el por qué. Sin darme cuenta, llegué a una pastelería en la esquina de la calle en la que yo vivía. En un cartel ponía en letras bien grandes "Si compras un pastel mediano, el segundo te cuesta la mitad de precio". Sentí curiosidad por probar aquel delicioso pastel de chocolate y nata que había allí dentro. Antes de entrar, me choqué con alguien y me caí al suelo. Levanté la mirada y vi a un chico serio, con el pelo negro, llevaba el pelo de punta, pero muy corto, sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde y azul, Aunque le caía un mechón de pelo por delante de las orejas, haciéndole más atractivo.

"¿Qué me miras tanto?" Le pregunté enfadada, ya que se me había quedando mirando con una cara muy extraña. Parece ser que la pregunta que le hice le sentó mal porque me dijo: "A ti que te importa".

Después de estas palabas, no sé por qué, pero empecé a odiarlo, aunque en mi interior había algo que me impedía odiarlo completamente. Me fui a mi casa sin disculparme, y él tampoco se disculpó. "_Qué maleducado"__. _Pensé todo el rato en él hasta que llegué a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi hermano escuchando música en la habitación. Decidí dejarlo tranquilo un rato y me tumbé a ver la televisión cuando de pronto, me vinieron unas imágenes a mi cabeza, más bien como un recuerdo o algo así.

……

_Yo estaba en una sala con un vestido blanco con los bordes dorados, cuando oigo una voz que me habla. Era mi hermano, me venía a avisar que la princesa nos quería ver a los dos. Asentí y salimos los dos de mi cuarto. Pasamos por unos pasillos largos, hechos de mármol blanco y con un tipo de lámparas en las paredes que hacían que el castillo pareciera místico, de ensueño. Llegamos a una gran puerta con el símbolo de la luna grabado en el mármol. Se abrieron y no pude evitar sonreír cuando una persona se había lanzado hacia mí. La conocía perfectamente, la miré, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa._

"_¿Quería vernos princesa?" Le pregunté aún abrazándola cariñosamente y mi hermano rió bajo para que no le escuchara, le pegué una colleja y la princesa rió. "Sí, tengo algo importante que deciros". Dijo ella seriamente, nunca en lo que la conozco la había visto tan… Triste. Mi hermano y yo asentimos y empezó a hablar._

_Acabó su relato y me quedé sin palabras. Primero querían casarla con el príncipe de Elidan sin conocerlo antes y de segunda, le exigían tener un heredero al año de casados. Me enfurecí de tal manera que rompí una mesa cercana. Mi hermano se acercó y me abrazó para que me calmara. Me deshice del abrazo de mi hermano y salí escopeteada en una dirección que sabía muy bien a dónde me llevaría._

……

Me desperté de golpe. ¿Qué ha sido eso? No lo sé, intenté olvidarlo pero… Parecía tan real que el sentimiento que sentí en ese sueño aún lo tenía en mi cuerpo. Me levanté del sofá, apagué la televisión y me fui a lavar la cara con agua fría. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me encontré a mi hermano dormido así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Me despojé de mi ropa, me puse el pijama y me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, cuando recordé otro tipo de sueño muy diferente el que había tenido antes, era el mismo lugar, pero muy diferente.

……

_Yo estaba al lado de mi hermano luchando codo con codo contra una especie de monstruo gigante que escupía veneno. Lo matamos rápidamente y apareció una persona que me era muy conocida. Ese atuendo pertenecía al reino de Zagalón, donde residía el ejército del mal, también denominados los caballeros oscuros. Al parecer, nos había tocado el jefe de todos ellos, perfecto para vengarnos ya que si caía el jefe, los demás perderían el rumbo. _

_Nos disponíamos a atacar cuando oímos un grito procedente de la habitación del ser más querido para mí después de mi hermano. Olvidando a quién tenía como enemigo. Corrí hacia esa habitación y me encontré con un caballero oscuro enterrando una espada larga en el cuerpo de la princesa. Éste al verme, sacó la espada del cuerpo de la chica, llevándose otro grito desgarrador. Acometí contra ese sujeto pero se me escapó. Volví junto al cuerpo de mi amiga, que había sido como una hermana menor para mí. "Serenity. Serenity, amiga respóndeme". Le dije en voz baja pero no contestó, la cogí en brazos y la deposité en la cama y entró la reina en la habitación._

"_¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Preguntó desesperadamente la mujer y yo le respondí: "Un caballero oscuro le ha herido con su espada". Me aparté y por primera vez, vi en funcionamiento el cristal de plata. Su madre, la reina Selene, utilizó dicho cristal para sanar a su hija y al parecer funcionó, ya que abrió los ojos como si anda hubiera pasado. La reina nos miró con una mirada que no nos gustó nada, les pidió a todos que se marcharan de la habitación, quedándonos en ella la princesa, la reina, mi hermano y yo y Selene empezó a hablar._

"_¿Dónde estaba la guardia de mi hija?" Preguntó enfadada. Tenía sus motivos ya que mi hermano y yo éramos los encargados de proteger a esa persona que estaba en la cama. Me culpé por no haber hecho mi trabajo y que ello pudo causar un desastre terrible. La reina al ver mi cara de miedo y de arrepentimiento, me abrazó de forma en cómo lo haría una madre a una hija y me dijo que ya todo pasó y que no debía culparme por nada. Nos dejó a los tres jóvenes solos y el pedí disculpas por no estar ahí y ella solo me abrazó y me dijo: "No pasa nada, tú me has encontrado y tú me has salvado, con eso me basta". Yo, conmovida por la amabilidad de la princesa, me abracé a ella y lloré durante un bien rato, hasta que ambas nos quedamos dormidas._

……

Volví a despertarme, esta vez más agitada aún. suerte que mi hermano tiene el sueño pesado si no...Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Serenity, mi mejor amiga era esa princesa que aparecía borrosa en mis sueños y ese chico que aparecía conmigo era mi hermano pero… ¿Cuándo fue eso y por qué tengo que recordarlo ahora? Esa era una de las mil preguntas que se me formaba en mi terrible cabecita ya cansada de por sí, ahora la estaba sometiendo a demasiada presión ya que me empezaba a doler, me tomé una aspirina y me metí otra vez en la cama y me dormí rápidamente.

* * *

Bueno, en este capi ya se va descubriendo algo, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver que se irán resolviendo a su debido tiempo.

¿Faltan personajes? Pues la respuesta es sí, faltan los "malos de la película", pero aparecerán más delante de una forma un tanto extraña.

Nos vemos en mi otra historia también. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia y dejen reviews para decir que les parece.

¡Nos veremos pronto!


	4. Capítulo tres

Jaja, parece que estoy en racha, me viene la inspiración de golpe xD.

Notas:

……

R_ecuerdos del pasado en cursiva._

……

"Dialogo".

"_Pensamientos"_

LO que va aquí dentro equivaldría al gesto que se hace con los dedos al hablar, simulando las comillas dobles.

* * *

**-­Capítulo tres-**

**Serenity POV.**

Llegué a mi casa bastante cansada y no sabía por qué. Saludé a mi madre y a mi padre y me fui directamente a mi habitación, cosa que extrañó a mis padres, los cuales subieron a mi habitación preocupados por mí. Les dije que no me pasaba nada, que solo era cansancio por los exámenes, perfecta excusa pensé. Parece ser que se la creyeron, ya que me dejaron tranquila en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que había sentido al estar con ese muchacho. Cerré los ojos y no podía parar de pensar en él, en su voz que era como música para mí, sin olvidar su sonrisa amable y coqueta, sus gestos…Pensé en todo lo que estaba pensando y llegué a una única conclusión. Me había enamorado perdidamente de él definitivamente. Sin querer, me quedé dormida y un recuerdo o más bien una visión sobre mi pasado me vino a la mente sin que yo lo quisiera.

……

_Me encontraba yo en una cama, era más alta que la última vez y con el cabello más largo. Estaba descansando al lado de un hombre muy guapo, me tenía abrazada por la cintura, le besé en los labios y le di los buenos días y él me respondió con un beso tierno, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que le paré diciendo que no era el momento. Hizo un pucherito que me hizo reír y me levanté para bañarme, pronto vendría Luna a despertarme. Siempre he tenido el sueño muy pesado, se va a llevar una alegría cuando me encontrara despierta._

_Me metí en la bañera y apareció mi esposo detrás de mí y se bañó conmigo. Nos quedamos un rato más hasta que se hicieron las nueve de la mañana. Me levanté, me enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y él se quedó un rato más. Me vestí con el vestido que un día mi madre llevó en su día. Se trataba de un vestido blanco y largo que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo cono un anillo al dedo, no tenía tirantes y se sujetaba con un broche en forma de luna en el centro de mi pecho y de él salía como un tipo de lazo. Me recogí el cabello en dos moños dejándolo un poco más corto, me puse los pendientes, me pinté los labios con un color rosa pálido y ya estaba lista. _

_Ahora era una escena totalmente diferente. Un castillo destrozado, cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por todos lados. Yo abrazaba a una niña de pelo rubio, peinado de la misma manera que yo, con los ojos azules como el cielo que se parecía muchísimo a mí cuando yo era pequeña. Debería tener unos cinco años más o menos y me dijo: "Mamá, tengo miedo". Acto seguido la abracé y le dije que no tenía por qué tenerlo. Se abrió la puerta de golpe y apareció ese hombre del cual estaba enamorada y nos dijo a las dos que ya todo había pasado, pero sin embargo, yo sentía que no había acabado todo. Lo confirmé cuando el filo de una espada se clavó en el estómago de mi marido, desplomándose en un charco de sangre, e cual cada vez era más grande. _

_Después apareció Luna y se llevó a mi hija lejos de allí, me acerqué al cuerpo de mi esposo, el cual yo notaba que se moriría dentro de poco. "Tenma, no me dejes, no ahora que estoy esperando un bebé." Le dije llorando y él me dijo casi en un sollozo: "Vive por mí y por todos los caídos .No dejes que nadie mande sobre ti y cuida de ese pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino. Te amo." Dijo esto y dio el último suspiro. Grité su nombre, pero no me respondió y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho. _

……

"¡No Tenma!" Me desperté gritando su nombre, estaba toda sudada por la pesadilla que había tenido. Sentí que la luz del pasillo se encendía y que mi madre me había sentido. "Genial.", Pensé yo, no estaba para dar explicaciones a nadie y me hice la dormida. Entró y me llamó varias veces, pero no respondí. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y unas lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos sin quererlo. De tanto llorar, me quedé dormida.

**Tenma POV.**

Al llegar a mi casa, me invadió una sensación de soledad y de tristeza, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, aún no me lo podía creer. No me entraba en la cabeza que estaba destinado a estar solo, no después de conocer a esa maravillosa chica de hace unas horas. Me negué a creerlo y me fui a bañar directamente. Me pasé la mayoría del tiempo ahí, debajo de la ducha intentando en vano que mis músculos dejaran de estar tensos, cerré los ojos y se me vino a la mente el rostro de aquella chica del cual estaba enamorado. Salí de la ducha y me puse el pantalón del pijama y me metí en la cama, solo otra vez y vino a mí un sueño muy extraño, diferente a los demás.

……

_En una habitación de un castillo inmenso hecho de piedra, estaba yo recostado boca arriba en mi cama, la cual tenía una cabecera de madera, con un dibujo de una galaxia atravesada por un rayo, símbolo regente del planeta Elidan, cuyo dios era Illidan, el rey de los vivos y los muertos. Llamaron a mi puerta y la persona pasó sin mí permiso, era un chico de pelo negro, lo llevaba peinado en forma de punta y liso y llevaba unos mechones sueltos, que lo hacía parecer rebelde._

"_Tu padre te llama desde hace rato tío. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso se trata de una chica de cabello blanco peinado con dos moños?" Me preguntó para hacerme enfurecer, y lo consiguió. "Vete por donde yo me sé". Le respondí de mala gana, no tenía ánimos para aguantar sus estupideces, pero me moría de ganas por saber lo que quería mi padre. Me levanté de mala gana y él me siguió. Llegué a una gran puerta, custodiada por dos guardias con los atuendos típicos de la guardia de elidan, los cuales, al reconocerme, me abrieron la puerta encontrándome con mi padre y mi madre en el trono mirándome con una cara muy seria. Me asusté, nunca había visto esas miradas en mis padres, parecía algo muy importante, me acerqué y mi madre me abrazó mientras yo no entendía nada, miré a mi padre que me habló con una voz que no parecía la suya._

"_Tendrás que casarte con la princesa de la luna y no acepto reclamos." ¿Qué? Me había quedado impactado por la noticia. "¿Sin conocerla antes? Al menos dame su nombre". Le pregunté a mi padre lleno de rabia y él me dijo que su nombre era Serenity. Le pregunté por qué me tenía que casar con esa chica que no conocía de nada y él solo me ignoró, me separé de mi madre y me fui enfurecido a mi habitación, cerré de golpe mi puerta y me tumbé en la cama pensando "¿Por qué yo?" Me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta y mi amigo me escuchó y le oí reírse detrás de la puerta. Ese chico me acabaría matando de la rabia, o lo acabaría matando yo antes. Lo ignoré, o al menos lo intenté, pensé en lo que haría a partir de hoy, de saber la tan terrible misión que mi queridísimo padre me había encomendado, cerré los ojos en un intento de olvidarlo todo y me dormí finalmente._

……

Me desperté rápidamente al recordar ese trozo de mi pasado, ahora resulta que yo era un príncipe de no sé qué planeta y que me iba a casar con la princesa de la luna, Serenity se llamaba, justo como la chica que había conocido hoy. ¿Casualidad? No, yo sabía lo que era eso, era el otro yo de mi vida anterior. Mañana ya vería lo que haría con toda esa información y me volví a dormir.

**Serenity POV.**

Me desperté esa mañana con sueño, tenía tanto sueño, que al ir al baño me pegué de morros contra la puerta. "Genial. Eso significa que hoy tendré un mal día". Suerte que era sábado y mis padres se habían ido como cada semana a su casa en el campo, yo me quedaba aquí porque me aburría el campo, no sabía qué hacer y sobre todo, no había ninguna pastelería. Me acabé de vestir y decidí salir a pasear por un parque cerca de ahí cuando vi a mi niño sentado en un banco. Espera… ¿He dicho mi niño? ¿Desde cuando le ponía yo un mote si no era nada mío? Sin duda me estaba volviendo loca, loca por él. Me acerqué silenciosamente por detrás y le di un susto que le hizo saltar del banco y yo me reí, me miró enfadado pero al ver quién era el que le había asustado pareció relajar su cara y pasó a tener una cara más tranquila, no me resistí más y le besé.

Al principio noté como se sorprendió por esta reacción, pero después noté como él se dejaba besar, me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y yo lo hice con su cuello. Nos separamos por necesidad de respirar más que por ganas, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y nos volvimos a besar. Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más y me sugirió ir a su casa a hablar tranquilamente y yo acepté. Nos fuimos cogidos de la mano y me sorprendí por mi reacción al verlo, besarlo… Nunca me había pasado algo así, mientras yo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos llegamos a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y me quedé sorprendida, las paredes de toda la casa eran grises tirando a negro y el suelo era de mármol de color negro también, a medida que íbamos avanzando por el pasillo, habían algunos cuadros colgados con el marco blanco, haciéndolos resaltar. La cocina también era negra, a excepción de algunos muebles que tenían detalles en blanco que le daban a la casa una sensación tranquila y elegante. "Tiene buen gusto". Pensé mientras lo observaba todo detalladamente.

Me llamó la atención una fotografía que tenía colgada en la pared, donde aparecía un niño de cinco años y supuse que era él, junto a un hombre de unos treinta y dos años, con el pelo negro igual que el niño y a su lado había una mujer de pelo castaño claro, cogiéndole la mejilla al niño y este hacía una mueca de fastidio. Me hizo reír esa fotografía, él se dio cuenta y me dijo que eran sus padres, pero que desgraciadamente los perdió hace años. Ahora, tenía la cara triste y yo me maldije con un millón huevo cientas maldiciones habérselo recordado, nótese la exageración. Me pegué suavemente en la cabeza y se rió y yo lo hice con el ya que parecía más animado que hace unos momentos.

Se sentó en el sofá largo que había en el comedor, me tiró del brazo obligándome a sentarme en su regazo y yo me sonrojé. ¿Por qué me sonrojaba is antes le había dado un beso sin inmutarme? Sí, soy rara. ¿Qué pasa? Pero no sé, esto me parece un poco a un sueño. O sea yo. ¿Enamorada? Aún no me lo podía creer pero estaba ahí con él, mirándonos tiernamente y yo sentía que mi sentimiento era correspondido.

"Bueno, sé que es un poco precipitado pero…" Empezó a hablar seriamente. ¿Qué me iba a decir? Estaba hecha un lío ya que no me explicaba por qué me hablaba así ya que se comportaba de una manera extraña, diría casi nerviosa. "Quiero pedirte, eh… Quieres… ¡Gah! Qué difícil es esto…" Me reí por la forma en que se debatía a él mismo, aunque yo seguía muriéndome de la curiosidad. ¿Qué era eso tan difícil que me tenía que decir? Acaso es… "Bueno vale, te lo diré. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" ¿Había oído yo bien? Me había pedido que fuéramos novios y parece ser que se me formó una cara extraña, ya que me miró desilusionado, cosa que yo aproveché para besarle. Cuando nos separamos le contesté que sí, quería ser su novia, sonrió y me volvió a besar. En este momento no pienso en nada, ni en la hora ni en lo que dirán mis padres al enterarse. Solamente quiero estar con él, con mi niño, con aquel hombre que amé en mi vida pasada y que lo amo por ser como es ahora.

**Tenma POV.**

A pesar de lo mal que me había ido el día, contando que me había tirado todo el café después de levantarme, hay que ser tonto para darse de morros tres veces contra la misma puerta del sueño que tenía, a eso sumadle que no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que recordé y acabé en aquel parque donde el amor de mi vida se dirigió a mí y me besó estaba feliz. Feliz porque la mujer que amé en mi vida pasada está junto a mí, pero no la amo por el pasado, si no por la que es ahora y eso lo tengo muy claro. ¿Debería decírselo? Quizá ella no recuerda nada, pero por probar… No mejor no ya que si lo hago quizá estropearé el momento tan romántico que se ha creado. La contemplé un rato más ya que se había quedado dormida, o al menos lo hacía ver, ya que la intenté despertar pero no se movía, le hice cosquillas y se rió destapándose la coartada a ella misma. La empecé a besar y nos quedamos allí, en paz cuando su cara cambió de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté con cara de interrogante cosa que la hizo reír. ¿De qué se reía? Me estaba volviendo loco, antes de que volviera a preguntar me respondió. "Nada, sólo que no sé cómo ni qué le diré mis padres." Ah solo era eso. Al menos, yo no tengo ese problema, aunque no sé si alegrarme o no por ello. Pensé en ella y en contarle los sueños extraños que tenía. ¿Me diría que estoy loco y se iría? ¿O se quedaría aquí conmigo a pesar de mis locuras? ¿Y si…? Empezaba a tener miedo, miedo de perderla, ahora que la vida me había dado otra oportunidad para estar con ella. Así que tomé la decisión de decírselo aunque me dijera que era un loco. Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar.

"Serenity, he soñado contigo". Le dije de sopetón y por la cara que puso, debió creer que era un enfermo mental, lo más curioso es la respuesta que me dio. "Yo también he soñado contigo, pero desde mucho antes de conocerte". Me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y le empecé a contar mis sueños y me miraba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hasta que acabé y ella me contó los suyos. Me preocupé porque pensaba que ella estaba aquí conmigo por culpa de nuestras vidas pasadas pero ella lo negó y yo le creí. Ella me preguntó lo mismo y lo negué y juntos pensamos en lo que le diría ella a sus padres.

"Le puedes decir que había un chico que te gustaba y que me pidió para salir y yo le dije que ya me lo pensaría". Le propuse y ésta hizo una mueca que me hizo reír. "Esto… Se nota que no conoces a mi padre. Con mi madre aún pero con él… Muy chungo lo veo yo, es muy sobre protector". Me dijo ella suspirando y mirando al cielo y yo le dije: "Tranquila, no me asusta eso." Rió como si yo estuviera loco y volvió a afirmar que no tenía ni idea. Intenté protestar pero no me dejó ya que se tenía que ir porque era muy tarde y yo me apené. Quería estar más tiempo aquí, solos ella y yo, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro pero en fin. La vida es así y hay que resignarse. Nos levantamos y yo, como todo un caballero que soy, la llevé hasta su casa. "_Perfecto, así podré saber dónde vive". _Llegamos y al parecer, no había nadie y aproveché para darle un beso de despedida. Nos dijimos adiós y entró en su casa y yo me fui a la mía, pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido mi día y en cómo volveríamos a vernos. "¡_Ya sé! La invitaré a la pastelería dónde trabajo. Sí, eso haré". _

Llegué a mi casa y fui directamente a la ducha, salí y me tumbé en la cama cuando recibí un sms a mi móvil. "T spero n el bar dl otro día a la misma ora. Te amo. (Te espero en el bar del otro día a la misma hora. Te amo)*". Me causó gracia la manera que tenía la juventud normal -porque yo no era normal- de escribir los mensajes comiéndose letras y con faltas de ortografía. Puesto que a mí no me gustaba, lo entendí todo perfectamente y le respondí que allí nos veríamos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sueño se apoderara de mí no sin antes poner el despertador a la hora correspondiente. Esa noche volví a soñar con ella pero no era del pasado, sino de un futuro con ella a mi lado viviendo en una hermosa casa y con algunos niños corriendo por ahí.

* * *

Bueno, otro capi ya está aquí, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews tanto si les ha gustado como si no y los que no decidme lo que no os ha gustado para "mejorarlo".

*Esto está escrito a propósito.

Ale, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir xD.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Aclaraciones: el nombre de Serenity y todo lo relacionado con Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran señora Naoko Takeuchi, todo lo demás es de mi invención.**

**Advierto, aparece el nombre de Aro, peor no es el mismo de Crepúsculo, así que no me demandéis por plagio. ¿Ok? Sólo cogí el nombre porque va acorde con la persona del fic.  
**

**Este capítulo será más largo porque Inspiración-sama vino a mí al fin.**

**Notas:**

……

**R**_**ecuerdos del pasado en cursiva.**_

……

"**Dialogo".**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

**Equivaldría al gesto que se hace con los dedos al hablar, simulando las comillas dobles. **

**Ahora sí, el capítulo cuatro.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Serenity POV.**

Me desperté muy feliz pensando que al fin podría estar en los brazos de mi amado, aunque aún me queda hablar de eso con mis padres. Mi madre se alegraría por mí pero mi padre… Él era otra dimensión. Suerte que hoy era sábado pero tocaba limpieza general de la casa así que suspiré, me vestí y bajé para limpiar toda la casa de arriba abajo con mis padres, eso me serviría para distraerme un poco de todo lo que viví ayer. El deseo de estar unidos, el deseo de ser suya… "_¿Ser suya? Oh my God. (Oh dios mío) ¿Por qué pensaré en eso ahora?"_ Me ruboricé y meneé la cabeza de lado a lado para deshacerme de ese pensamiento y poder continuar con mis labores. Acabé de limpiar y ordenar mi cuarto –que ya le tocaba al pobre- y acabé antes de lo esperado. Mi madre me informó que la comida estaría lista en media hora, rato que aproveché para tumbarme en la cama y escuchar música.

Un grito de mi padre me sobresaltó, apagué rápidamente el Ipod y bajé a sentarme en la mesa. "Hija, estás muy rara. ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó mi madre en tono maternal. "Mmm. ¿Rara, por qué?" Pregunté yo dejando mi cubierto encima del plato. "Estás como… Despistada, atolondrada, sonríes tontamente…" Siguió diciendo adjetivos del mismo rango y yo le ignoré y, obviamente, se molestó, ahí fue cuando decidí decirles -de una manera no muy sutil- lo que me pasaba. "Meheenamoradodeunchicoyelsentimientoescorrespondido." Hablé rápidamente esperando a que mis padres me hubieran entendido, les miré y tenían una cara de interrogación gigante, suspiré y se lo dije alto y claro. "Me he enamorado de un chico y el sentimiento es correspondido." Sus caras cambiaron de interrogación a enfado, sobretodo mi padre. "¿Cómo que te has enamorado? ¿Quién es el desgraciado que ha osado enamorar a mi niña?" Gritó mi padre enfurecido, mi madre y yo intentamos calmarlo, pero fue en vano. Le grité que ya no era ninguna niña y le dejé estupefacto, nunca le había gritado así a mi padre, me levanté de mi silla y antes de salir por el marco, les dije que no me molestaran, me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, encendí mi Ipod y me quedé dormida pensando en él, cuando otro recuerdo asaltó mi mente.

……

_Todo a mí alrededor estaba destruido, había mucha sangre, gritos, dolor, miedo, llanto… No entendía cómo llegamos a estos extremos, ordené a mi fiel amiga que se llevara a mi hija lejos de aquí, vi como se alejaban rápidamente y me levanté. Me dirigí a ese ser que estaba provocando todo este caos y le enfrenté. "No permitiré que sigas causando estragos en MI casa." Amenacé a mi enemigo con voz grave y decidida y se carcajeó de mí. "Vaya, veo que no me recuerdas bien aún…" ¿Que no le recordaba bien? Ni siquiera le conocía, pero me daba la sensación de que sí, le conocía de algún lado, se bajó lentamente la capa, dejando al descubierto a un hombre de tez fina, color de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro azabache y corto, musculoso y habló con voz grave. "Veo que ahora si me recuerdas, hermana." Se acercó velozmente a mí y me estremecí al sentirle tan cerca. "Aro…" Dije al fin con miedo en mi voz mientras lágrimas salían sin que yo lo quisiera de mis ojos. _

_Mi hermano pequeño, el que creía muerto estaba ahí, de pie, frente a mí. Quería abrazarlo pero una barrera me lo impidió. "No toques a mi amo." Levanté la cabeza y miré a su acompañante, era una mujer también de tez blanca y pelo de color rojo ondulado y con la misma vestimenta qué él, pero a diferencia de mi hermano, esa mujer tenía los ojos rojos y me veía como si yo fuera algún tipo de comestible, hasta que Aro habló. "Tranquila Akari, no me hará nada." La mujer le hizo caso y se retiró sutilmente haciéndole una reverencia a su 'amo' y se alejó un poco y de repente todo pasó muy rápido para mí, no sé como lo hice, pero detuve su ataque y su mirada me lo decía todo. Me odiaba. Acto seguido se fue tal como vino…_

……

Desperté sudando y unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de mis ojos involuntariamente. "Esto es odioso, no he parado de llorar. ¡Leches! ¿Nunca me vendrán todos los recuerdos de golpe?" Dije en voz baja y rogaba al cielo que nadie me hubiera oído –sí, mis padres tienen el oído muy fino cuando se lo proponen- _"Eso no sería lo correcto." _Escuché como una voz hablaba desde algún lado de mi habitación. "_Es demasiado doloroso que recuerdes todo de golpe, créeme."_ Y tal como la voz vino se fue. ¿Qué o de quién era esa voz? Estaba segura de que la había oído antes. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las cinco de la madrugada. "Genial." Volví a suspirar, me metí bajo las sábanas, volví a dormirme y soñé con mi novio y en todo lo que le haría hoy.

Sonó mi despertador a las doce del mediodía y me vestí con lo mas sexy que tenía, consistía en un jersey negro de tirantes que marcaba mi figura esbelta y me puse los pantalones de pitillo tejanos azul y me calcé con unas bambas de suela fina, cómodas y elegantes a la vez. No me maquillé, puesto que no lo necesitaba, me acabé de peinar haciéndome mis característicos moños, cogí mi bolso y bajé al comedor, donde me esperaban mis padres, les saludé y mi madre hizo el intento de hablar conmigo, pero mi padre se lo impidió –cosa que me molestó y mucho- así que lo ignoré y salí tranquilamente de casa.

El lugar no estaba muy lejos de donde yo vivía, así que no tardé más de diez minutos en llegar, entré y lo vi saludando muy cariñosamente a la chica del mostrador y empecé a sentir celos, pero no dejé que me delataran, me acerqué por detrás lentamente y le abracé por la cintura. "No te oí entrar." Dijo él con una sonrisa y besándome y provocó que me sonrojara. "Claro que no, mi intención no era que me notaras, si no asustarte." Dije recuperando medianamente la sensatez. "Ah, pues no lo has conseguido." Se rió con su dulce voz y a mí me enamoró aún más, me agarró de la cintura y avanzamos a una mesa un poco alejada, miramos las cartas y yo pedí un trozo grande de pastel de chocolate con trufas y nata y un batido de chocolate y él sólo se pidió un trozo de pastel mediano de limón y nata y una coca-cola. Cuando se alejó su amiga me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre y le pregunté que me veía y se rió. Otra vez se reía. ¿Qué manía le había dado para reírse sin yo saber de qué? Era algo a lo que me tenía que acostumbrar y acto seguido me dijo cariñosamente que era una tragona. ¿Tragona yo? Si sólo me he pedido algo _light_, si supiera lo que como en casa, se sorprendería.

Nos trajeron los pedidos y empecé a tragar, y él se volvió a burlar de mí diciéndome tragona y ansiosa, pero pasé de él y me dediqué a comer mi delicioso trocito de pastel que me reclamaba desde el mostrador y yo me dije: "_Tiene que ser mío." _Y ahora lo estaba devorando y mi novio sólo sonreía de una manera muy dulce y tierna, que me olvidé del rico pastel, le besé ligeramente en los labios y sonreí, pero… Se oyó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí y ambos salieron como todo el mundo. Se acercaron y vieron a un hombre con un abrigo negro con capucha y detrás suyo su acompañante, que por a la altura y la figura parecía una mujer. Serenity se quedó mirando a esos sujetos y enseguida supo quienes eran. Estos al sentirse observados por la chica, se abrieron paso entre la multitud y Serenity cogió del brazo a su acompañante y echaron a correr. Sabía que mi novio quería preguntarme algo pero lo miré y al ver mi cara, supongo que decidió no preguntarme nada. Doblamos la esquina y nos metimos en un pequeño callejón, lo suficientemente estrecho y oscuro para pasar desapercibidos. No sé cómo, pero noté que su energía ya no se sentía, habilidades de mi antepasada supongo.

Intentamos salir del callejón pero al salir nos caímos al suelo, quedando él encima de mí en una posición que da para malpensar, yo tenía mi mano derecha dentro de su camiseta y él tenía su mano izquierda en uno de mis pechos, ambos nos quedamos viendo unos instantes pero nos separamos y estábamos rojos como un tomate. Nos cogimos de la mano como si no hubiera pasado nada y con cuidado nos fuimos a su casa.

**Miyuki POV.**

Ah, mi amiga últimamente estaba en las nubes, yo sabía que algo le pasaba pero no me lo contaba. ¿Es que ya no confía en mí? No, no debe ser eso, su motivo tendrá, me levanté definitivamente y me vestí, acto seguido bajé a la cocina e ignoré a mi hermano, comí algo y salí de ahí. Para mi mala suerte, a la vuelta de la esquina me encontré con el tipo más desagradable sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Vaya, pero si es la chica que tiene dos pies izquierdos." Se bufó él y le estuve a punto de pegar una cachetada pero una chica le dio por mí y me quedé sorprendida. "No te mezcles con gente ajena, no nos conviene." Dijo esa chica y él asintió, se disculpó sin ganas y su acompañante también lo hizo, más por cordialidad que por gusto, cosa que me sentó mal pero no iba a darles el gusto de hacérselo saber. Asentí como si hubiera aceptado las disculpas y él me dijo en un susurro su nombre: "Takeru" y yo le respondí dándole mi nombre y seguí andando hacia mi destino y a lo lejos escuché una gran explosión. Algo me decía que había problemas y corrí hacia allí y sentí que por detrás mío, venía algo u alguien.

Paré en seco y me giré de golpe para encontrarme a un chico con una armadura que le cubría totalmente exceptuando la parte de la cara y a su lado una chica con la misma armadura y pasaron por mi lado a una velocidad sorprendente, volví a correr en dirección a la explosión y cuando llegué vi a mi amiga y a aquel chico de la última vez juntos, mirando en dirección al centro de la catástrofe y vi como dos personas estaban ahí y como ella salía asustada de ahí. Me dispuse a correr hacia ella pero las personas a mí alrededor se me adelantaron. _"Asco de cotillas." _Maldije en mis pensamientos y empujé a todo aquél que se me ponía por delante, hasta ver a Serenity a lo lejos perseguida por esa gente extraña y los guerreros que me encontré antes les bloquearon el paso.

Todo esto me parecía extraño pero sentía como si todo esto ya lo hubiera vivido, era extraño, observé a mi amiga y a su compañero -porque suponía que era un simple compañero- esconderse en un callejón y yo hice lo mismo. De repente, todo se silenció y salí de mi escondite. Sorpresa me di cuando vi a la persona que yo consideraba mi hermana debajo de ese hombre_ -_si a eso se le puede llamar hombre-. "_Pues claro que es un hombre, solo hay que verlo…" _Dijo la voz de mi inconsciencia y meneé la cabeza de lado a lado para deshacerme de esa idea y desde lejos, pude observar cómo se iban tomados de la mano como si no hubiera pasado nada y yo hice lo mismo, me volví a casa y suerte que mi hermano no estaba, porque no tenía humor para nada. Encendí el portátil y fui navegando por internet hasta que escuché a mi hermano entrando por la puerta.

**Takeru POV.**

Desde que lo recordaba todo, no podía parar de pensar en buscar a mi príncipe –sí, mi príncipe, sé que suena raro pero me da igual- y así lo hice junto con mi hermana. Aún me acuerdo cuando lo recordé todo…

……

_Hace un año, mientras mi hermana estaba mirando unas revistas en una librería, y yo en la sección manga, se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de allí, salimos pero parecía que nadie la había oído nada así que nos dirigimos a ese lugar. Nos encontramos a una mujer alta, con un vestido blanco y pelo plateado y largo peinado con dos coletas y el cabello le llegaba hasta los pies, se dirigió a nosotros con paso firme y nos dijo con voz solemne: "Os voy a devolver todos los recuerdos de vuestra vida pasada." Y dicho esto, muchas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, algunas tristes y dolorosas, y otras alegres y divertidas. Tal fue la magnitud de los recuerdos, que me desmayé por unos instantes. Cuando volví a recuperar la consciencia, esa mujer me miraba fijamente y me dijo: "Pronto habrá un peligro que acechará el planeta Tierra, debes encontrar junto a tu hermana al príncipe de Elidan y a la princesa de la luna, los cuales han renacido en este mismo planeta, rápido, se acaba el tiempo…" Dicho esto la extraña mujer de cabellos plateados desapareció sin más. Mi hermana y yo nos miramos extrañados y con miedo, teníamos que hacer lo que nos había ordenado esa señora. Me di cuenta que la gente gritaba nuestros nombres. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No creo que mucho, nuestros padres siempre tan preocupados por nosotros y ahora resulta que los teníamos que proteger a ellos. En fin, que vueltas daba la vida, nos fuimos a reunir con nuestros padres y después de una buena regañina, fuimos a casa, como si nada hubiera pasado._

……

"Un año ya…" Dije en voz baja pero mi hermana escuchó mi susurro. "Si, un año y aun no lo hemos encontrado." La abracé y le aseguré que no tardaríamos más en encontrarlo, y casualidades de la vida, por debajo de nuestro balcón pasaba él, nuestro príncipe. Nos miramos el uno al otro y me disponía a gritarle pero mi hermana me detuvo. "No, delante de tanta gente no. Llamaríamos mucho la atención. Ahora que ya sabemos cómo es su aspecto, nos será más fácil encontrarlo." Me dijo sabiamente mi compañera y yo me sorprendí por lo calculadora que era, asentí resignado y tomé la decisión de seguirlo durante días –total, no tenía nada más que hacer- y mi hermana estuvo de acuerdo.

Efectivamente, lo seguí y lo vi con una chica que se asimilaba a la mujer de hace un año, y me aseguré cuando noté su aura de color blanquecino, tenue pero poderosa, lo sentía, estaba seguro que ella era la reencarnación de la mujer que les devolvió los recuerdos pero… ¿Qué hacia el príncipe con ella? "_Idiota, si se enamoraron hace milenios. ¿Por qué ahora no?" _Me insulté a mi mismo –más bien diría con mi yo interno- y me volví hacia mi casa y le conté a mi hermana lo que había descubierto. "Vaya, el destino es más fuerte de lo que parece…" Me quedé sorprendido, había veces que me dejaba helado diciendo esas cosas pero bueno, así era ella y lo aceptaba. "Es suficiente, vamos a ver la tele y luego ya veremos que hacemos." Propuso mi hermana y yo me negué. "Tomomi…" Intenté reprocharle pero no funcionó así que me resigné e hice lo que ella propuso, nos sentamos enfrente de la caja tonta* y no daban nada, hasta que encontramos un canal de documentales y ahí se quedó.

**Tenma POV.**

La llevé a mi casa, subimos al ático –porque si no lo he dicho, tengo un piso y un ático- y nos sentamos en el sofá y ella se percató de algo, miré en la dirección donde ella miraba y vi el piano. "¿Tocas el piano?" Me preguntó ella entusiasmada y yo le dije que sí y se puso a saltar y me suplicó que le tocara algo. "_Suerte que los vecinos casi nunca están…" _Pensé y me dirigí al instrumento, levanté la tapa que protegía las teclas, me senté y empecé a tocar la 9º sinfonía de Beethoven. Y ella se preguntará… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí un piano? Bueno pues, sencillamente era un recuerdo de mis padres y me lo traje aquí.

Acabé de tocar y ella me miró con… ¿Deseo? No, no podía ser aunque… "¿Qué pasa, Sery?" Le pregunté un poco preocupado y se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó. Me sentí en la gloria y le respondí el beso con más ansia. Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad y estábamos tumbados en la cama, besándonos y desnudos, yo quería parar, pero ella continuaba y me dijo sensualmente: "Quiero ser tuya" y antes de que yo protestara me besó con deseo y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me dejé llevar por el momento ya que yo también ansiaba estar con ella pero me paré y se extrañó. "¿Por qué paras?" Me preguntó con un ligero tono de enfado y abrí el cajón de donde saqué la protección, ella entendió y me sonrió, me lo coloqué, me preparé para entrar y le dije que le dolería pero ella asintió y lentamente entré en ella, haciendo que se le escaparan unas lágrimas y un grito de dolor. Le dije que si quería que parara pero me dijo que continuara, le sequé las lágrimas con la yema del dedo y seguí entrando en ella y ahí estábamos, piel con piel y juntos, noté cómo empezaba a desfallecer y llegué al clímax, me aferré fuertemente a ella y nos quedamos así un minuto, salí de ella arrancándole un pequeño grito de su garganta y de la mía y fui a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y efectivamente, no se había roto, lo tiré a la basura y volví con mi amada, para quedarnos dormidos por mucho rato.

* * *

Juas, no hay lemon, sorry, es que no va acorde con la seriedad del fic. Para lemon ya tenéis mi otro fic xD.

*Televisión. Por si alguien no lo sabe que puede pasar.

Review plis, me gustaría saber que opináis de la historia y lo que tengo que mejorar y lo que no.

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo cinco

Otro capi más, dejad review plis.

* * *

**Serenity POV.**

Ah, el amor, que bonito es el amor, esto no podría ser mejor, me he entregado al hombre que amo a sólo pocos días de conocernos, estar enamorado es maravilloso pero también significa sufrimiento. Estar así, abrazados el uno al otro y ahora si temo por mi vida y por la de mi novio.

"Ay como se entere mi padre…" Dije en voz baja para que no me oyera mi pareja, pero tal parece que amaneció con todos los sentidos finos… "No tiene por que enterarse". Me dijo susurrándomelo al oído y yo me estremecí ante tal gesto, provocando una leve sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y yo también sonreí. Miré el reloj y me asusté. "¿Las 12:30? Madre mía, mi padre me mata…" Me levanté pero su mano me detuvo agarrándome del brazo y acabando recostada en su desnudo torso. "¿No pensarás ir así, verdad?" Y ahora caigo en la cuenta, estaba sin ropa, me sonrojé y me empecé a vestir y él hizo lo mismo.

Acabó él primero y me dijo que haría el desayuno y yo acepté. "_A demás de guapo, amable". _Mientras pensaba eso, me peiné un poco mejor ya que mi cabello estaba suelto y cuando recordé lo que sucedió ayer me puse roja como un tomate, así que traté en no pensar en ello y en acabar de vestirme bien. Acabé y bajé a desayunar con mi chico y cuál fue mi sorpresa, que voy y me encuentro con un trocito de pastel de chocolate. "_Creo que me acostumbraré a esto. A demás, el trocito me reclama…"_

Me senté en la silla y empecé a comérmelo saboreando cada cucharada de pastelito y él me veía divertido. "Lo he hecho yo…" Le miré extraña como si esperara que le dijeran que estaba malísimo, cuando no era verdad. "¿Y? Está bueno. ¿Qué más da?"

De repente, se le volvió a iluminar el rostro, pero se volvió a entristecer levemente y lo noté.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté delicadamente y él me confesó que no sabía hacer pasteles y que el salían mal –que a mi parecer, los hacía de muerte- pero le haría ver que no era así. "¿Qué dices? Es uno de los mejores pasteles que he comido en años." Le dije sonando lo más sincera posible. "¿De verdad?" Me lo preguntó de una manera tan triste, que sólo corrí a abrazarlo. "Claro que sí. ¿No confías en mi?" Le miré directamente a los ojos y volvió a sonreír y yo -como recompensa-, le abracé lo más fuerte que pude y deposité un beso en su mejilla.

Vi el reloj y ya eran las 13:00 y me dije: "Serenity, hoy no sobrevives" y eso sería lo que pasaría si mi padre se llega a enterar de que estuve con un chico por la noche. Cogí todo lo mío menos a él -qué más quisiera yo…- y nos encaminamos al garaje, se acercó a un Volvo plateado y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. "¿Es tuyo?" Le pregunté inocentemente y asintió de manera sonriente. Entré, arrancó el motor y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

**Tenma POV.**

Ains, mi niña estaba sentada a mi lado en mi coche y nos dirigíamos a su casa y –por raro que parezca- ella estaba temblando, como si tuviera miedo de algo o de alguien… "_Ah, claro, de su padre, de quién sino…_" Le agarré de la mano sin apartar ni un solo momento la vista de la carretera y por lo que vi, estaba más tranquila. Había tomado una decisión, hablaría con sus padres aunque ella no quiera para dejarles en claro que no le voy a obligar a hacer nada que ella no quiera.

Llegamos y aparqué delante de su casa, me bajé y le abrí la puerta del copiloto, la tomé de la mano y se sonrojó. Llegamos a la puerta y toqué el timbre, ella temblaba como si fuera gelatina, y de no ser porque la sujeté cuando sentí que abrían la puerta, se hubiera caído de espaldas y se hubiera golpeado –cosa que yo no quería que pasara- y vi a un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

Tragué saliva e intenté decir algo pero no me salían las palabras. _"Si que da miedo…"_ Pensé y mi amada se me adelantó. "Hola papá. He vuelto y me vas a dejar pasar si o si" y tal como dijo, me agarró del brazo y me condujo a lo que parecía el comedor donde había una señora que supuse que era su madre y ésta me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Mi novia me obligó a sentarme y apareció su padre.

"Serenity, exijo que me expliques quien es esta persona inmediatamente". Dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria y grave que daba hasta pavor, antes de que yo contestara, mi novia se me adelantó. "Es mi novio, quieras o no". Me sorprendí de lo desafiante que llegaba a ser mi chica y su padre y ella se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, desafiándose mutuamente y su madre sin hacer nada. Nota mental: Eran una familia extraña. "Así que tu novio. ¿Cuándo tiempo pretendías ocultárnoslo?" Preguntó el hombre con rabia. "Te lo he dicho ya. ¿No?"

Ante esto se calló y se dirigió a ella, al ver las intenciones que tenía me levanté y le paré la mano.

"No es a ella a quien tiene que pegar, si no a mí, porque fui yo quien insistió". Le dije desafiante y tanto él como ella se sorprendieron, lentamente le solté la mano y se volvió a sentar en la silla y nosotros le imitamos. "Veo que tienes agallas… Me gusta".

Dicho esto, se levantó, me abrazó y me dijo: "Bienvenido a la familia". Sentí como el ambiente se descargó de tensión y solo atiné a darle las gracias. Mi novia se levantó y me abrazó.

"¿Ves como no era para tanto papá? No se ha terminado el mundo". Cuando dijo esto, su padre le despeinó un poco el cabello a lo que ella se quejó y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, me despedí de su familia con un saludo y de ella con un leve beso en los labios. Quedamos de llamarnos más tarde para ver lo que hacíamos mañana y me fui más contento que unas castañuelas.

**Serenity POV.**

Al final no ha sido tan grave como lo esperaba. Cuando mi padre y yo nos quedamos a solas, mi madre me riñó por no habérselo dicho antes y mi padre, pues... Estaba sonriente, lo raro es que no preguntara donde me había quedado a dormir.

"Ah, tienes que llamar a Miyuki". Fijo mi madre y me extrañé. "No le diste las gracias por dejarte dormir en su casa ayer". Un momento. ¿Miyuki me ha salvado el pellejo? Desde luego que la llamaría y de hecho lo iba a hacer ahora si no fuera porque mi padre me detuvo. "Hija, quiero que sepas que, si decides tener.. Eh, ya sabes..." Era gracioso, mi padre, un hombre serio y que siempre sabía que decir, ahora no lo hacía, me reí al ver lo que me intentaba decir. "si papá, me cuidaré".

Dicho esto, mi padre suspiró aliviado y me dejó ir a mi habitación y enseguida llamé a mi amiga. Charlamos un rato y le di las gracias por encubrirme aún sin saber lo que hice.

"Serenity somos amigas y a mí no me engañas. Estuviste con un chico. ¿Verdad?" Me sonrojé. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté toda roja y ella rió. "Pues porque te vi con ese chico del otro día e ibais cogidos de la mano". Me dijo simplemente y yo me volví a sonrojar, eran sólo las cinco de la tarde y Miyuki insistió en venir a que le cuente detalles y no me pude negar. Colgamos el teléfono y esperé a que llegara.

Pasé todo ese rato viendo el correo, algún que otro foro y escuchando música hasta que sonó el timbre. Bajé corriendo para abrir la puerta y una vez mi amiga estuvo dentro, me agarró y me guió a mi habitación.

"Ahora, me vas a contar TODO y cuando digo todo es todo, detalles incluídos". Sonreí y maldije mi suerte, ahora se lo tendría que contar a alguien pero estaba tan feliz que tenía que contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que tu mejor amiga. Le empezé a contar todo – exceptuando la noche que pasé con él y lo que hice- y sólo se sorprendió y me reprochó porque no le había dicho nada. "Yo tampoco me dic uenta desde hace unos días, así que no me regañes." -Le supliqué pero hizo caso omiso i me siguió molestando durante un rato.

Mi madre subió y nos ofreció unos croissants de la pandería de dos calles mas abajo. "_Delicioso..."_ Pensé al ver los croissants ahí y el cacaolat que venía acompañando a tan delicioso manjar. Lo dejó encima de la mes y empecé a devorar mi croissant y Miyuki se rió de mí.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté con la boca llena y rió más escandalosamente. "No tiene gracia." Le dije y sequí comiendo. "Para mí, sí la tiene." Dijo ella y nos reímos.

Serenity acabó antes que Miyuki ya que esta se dedicaba a saborear el croissant y a comer traanquilamente mientras su madre las miraba desde la puerta.

"_Tan amigas y tan diferentes... Pero me alegro de que haya alguien que esé ahí para ella cuando nosotros no podemos además de que ahora tendrá un novio que la cuidará cuando nosotros no estemos."_ Pensó la madre y una lágrima se le cayó por la cara. "_Ay hija,espero que algún día nos perdones..."_ Volvió a pensar y fue con su esposo y lloró con él. A ambos les dolía lo que estaba por pasar...

* * *

Ay, ay ay. ¿Qué será eso que estará a punto de pasar? Ni yo misma lo sé de momento, pero Inspiración-sama ya me está dando ideas...xD

¡Ja ne!


	7. Capítulo seis

Vale, por culpa de inspiración-sama (que últimamente no se pasa mucho por aquí....) no he podido actualizar antes xDxD.

Pero aquí está ;)

* * *

**..::Capítulo 6::..**

**Tenma POV.**

Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que la dejé en su casa, es como si algo malo vaya a pasar, espero que no. Sé que está segura en su casa, pero no me quedo tranquilo, desearía estar con ella y...

-"¡Auch!" - Me quejé y me di cuenta de que me había dado de lleno contra la puerta. -"Siempre que pienso en ella me vuelvo patoso…"- Abrí la puerta y me lancé a la cama pensando en todo lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Aquellos tipos parecían fáciles de derrotar, lo que me preocupaba más, eran aquellas personas que me miraron con sorpresa desde aquél balcón. Me parecían conocidos, me acordé de que salían en un par de sueños que tuve, pero no recordaba sus nombres. Me giré quedándome boca arriba y enseguida me dormí.

......

_En una sala grande con una pantalla gigantesca en medio de la mesa, se encontraban nueve personas reunidas alrededor de ella, por su apariencia, debían ser generales en los cuales se encontraba Tenma, sus dos fieles guerreros y amigos Tomomi y Takeru, El rey de la Luna Soichiro y su esposa Kasumi, y por otra banda el rey de Elidan Toshiyuki y su esposa Makoto, también estaban los guardianes fieles de mi amada princesa de la luna. Parecían planear alguna estrategia de combate y yo veía cómo se daban soporte los unos a los otros, mientras yo moría por saber dónde estaba mi Serenity..._

......

Me desperté alterado, ese recuerdo no sabía de qué era, al parecer, aún no había recuperado del todo mis recuerdos. -"_Será cuestión de acostumbrarse a esto."-_ Pensé mientras me volvía a tapar con las sabanas y volví a quedarme dormido y esta vez soñé con ella.

**Serenity POV**

Miyuki se fue al cabo de un rato y ya eran las diez de la noche cuando me llamaron para bajar a cenar. Me desperecé y bajé, me senté y empecé a comer la rica sopa que mi madre hacía, mi padre contaba sus chistes y dejaba escapar alguna que otra ironía, aunque yo las entendía y me reía, mi madre no y siempre regañaba a mi padre por decirme eso y yo le decía que no importaba y que no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Mi madre desistió como siempre y mi padre y yo nos reímos hasta que me acordé de una cosa.

-"Mamá, papá. ¿Tenéis algo que contarme? Parecéis preocupados por algo."- Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa y se tensaron. -"¿Qué pasa? Sabéis que podéis confiar en mí."- Dije un poco molesta y ambos me abrazaron. -"Mejor no lo sepas hija, mejor que no."- Dijo mi padre y me miraron suplicantes y yo, al ver esas miradas me rendí. -"Está bien, pero prometedme que no es nada malo. No sabría qué hacer sin vosotros."- Y los abracé.

Sentí como si esta fuera la última vez que los vería con vida, no sabía por qué me daba esa impresión y eso me ponía triste, me deshice de esa sensación como pude y me separé, les regalé una sonrisa y subí a mi habitación a dormir y volvió esa sensación de miedo. No me dormí hasta bien entrada la noche y volví a soñar.

......

_En un bosque muy oscuro, iba corriendo, como escapando de algo o de alguien, aunque se veía borroso, llegué a ver que me acercaba a un precipicio y me tropecé. Caí al suelo y sentí como me agarraban de mi vestido y me lanzaban con mucha fuerza hacia atrás y me choqué contra un árbol y antes de perder el conocimiento sentí una voz._

_-"Al fin te encuentro, Serenity."- Sentí un escalofrío y me agarró de la cara obligándome a mirarlo, aunque yo me resistía. -"Vaya, parece que tu padre Soichiro y tu madre Kasumi te han enseñado bien, enana. Entonces no me queda más remedio que hacerlo..."- Y cuando dijo esto, me golpeó la cabeza y me desmayé. _

…_..._

Me desperté sudando como casi todas las noches, recordaba perfectamente esa cara, esa voz, ese apodo y sobretodo, ese rostro el cual pertenecía a mi hermano Aro, el cual se había desaparecido cuando yo tenía cinco años en mi vida anterior... Y en cuanto a esos nombres que pronunció,eran los nombres de mis padres actuales. ¿También ellos formaban parte de mi pasado? Al parecer sí, todo tenía relación con mi pasado. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y dormirme otra vez, caí en los brazos de Morfeo y no soñé más.

**Soichiro POV**

Cuando mi hija se separó de mí y me dijo que no sabría que hacer si nosotros no estábamos, me entró pánico porque sabía que tanto el destino de mi mujer y el mío se cumpliría muy pronto. Noté que mi esposa estaba muy triste y la abracé.

-"Tranquila, lo superará y lo sabes, tiene muy buenos amigos y ahora tiene a un novio que la ayudará en nuestra ausencia, además que lo eh dejado todo arreglado para que ella sea la dueña de todo lo que poseemos y ya sabes a lo que me refiero..."- La miré y ella asintió. -"El Milenio de Plata renacerá y con ello, vendrá la paz que tanto hemos buscado, aunque nosotros no estemos aquí..."- No acabó la frase porque rompió a llorar silenciosamente y enseguida la fui a consolar.

Aunque parecía que yo fuera un "cubito" como me llamaba mi hija, alguien inexpresivo muchas veces y que no mostraba sentimientos en público, dejé que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por mi cara, aterrizando en el pelo de mi amor.

-"Vaya, vaya, que escena tan hermosa."- Nos giramos y enseguida nos volvimos serios. -"Aro. ¿A qué has venido?"- Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. -"Jaja, deberías saberlo pero bueno. ¿Estáis listos?"- Nos amenazó a los dos y con mucho pesar, nos transformamos en los monarcas del Milenio de Plata. -"Oh, mejor me lo ponéis."- Sonrió. -"Aquí no, iremos a otro lugar más adecuado."- Ordené con voz autoritaria y recité unas palabras en idioma lunar y desaparecimos del comedor.

Nos tele transportamos a un lugar donde éramos libres de usar nuestros poderes, el lugar estaba cubierto por polvo lunar y al final, se alzaban las ruinas de lo que fue el milenio de plata, observé con nostalgia aquello que fue mi hogar y el de mi familia una vez y que por culpa del sujeto que estaba delante mío, lo perdimos.

-"Mm, buen sitio para morir."- Afirmó riéndose y desenvainando su espada. -"No moriremos, te lo aseguro hijo."- y desenvainé la espada, preparado para enfrentarme a él.

**Kasumi POV**

Esto no estaba pasando, no podía ser real pero al mirar a mi alrededor volvía a mi cruel realidad. Sin duda él tenía ventaja sobre nosotros, ya que era el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo, la única persona que el podía hacer frente era la otra heredera al trono. Al sentir el ruido de las espadas desenvainadas, el mayor temor que tenía se estaba llevando a cabo. No quería morir pero para proteger a mi hija, lo haría.

Vi como los dos peleaban y chocaban sus espadas rápidamente, yo no podía hacer nada, salvo mirar porque al nacer mi hija, se había llevado todo mi poder. La pelea era dura, pararon un poco y la diferencia era notable, Aro permanecía intacto mientras que Soichiro tenía muchas heridas muy profundas y temí por él. Aro se empezó a mover a una velocidad vertiginosa y le clavó el filo de la espada a mi esposo por detrás y como sacaba la espada, se alejó y corrí hacia el cuerpo de mi esposo, el cual no paraba de sangrar.

-"Amor, no te mueras, no aún."- Sollocé abrazada a él. -"Cariño, sabías que esto tarde o temprano pasaría."- Me dijo él a duras penas. -"Te amo, recuérdalo."- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. -"Yo también te amo."- Y cuando acabé de pronunciar la última palabra, cerró los ojos para siempre y lloré. -"Es su turno, Reina Kasumi."- Se volteó hacia mí y me atreví a hacer algo que no debí haberlo hecho. -"¿Por qué?"- Levanté la vista y me clavó la espada de la misma forma que a mi esposo y caí al suelo.

Aquellas simples palabras acabarían con la duda de todo, lo sabía, de lo que no estaba segura era de que mi hijo me respondiera, o le diera tiempo a hacerlo, noté como mi cuerpo se iba debilitando, me había llegado la hora, creí que ya estaba muerta cuando volví a notar el filo de la espada clavado en mí, había rematado el trabajo, y lo había conseguido ya que con eso, di el último suspiro y morí.

**Serenity POV**

Me retorcía en sueños y no sabía por qué, todo era borroso hasta que una imagen vino a mí.

......

_Era un sueño muy extraño y allí los vi, mientras se alejaban yo corría detrás de ellos y gritándoles pero no me hacían caso y seguían andando cada vez más rápido hasta que todo se volvió blanco y descubrí dónde estaba. _

_Miré a mi alrededor y vi como mis padres caían a manos de alguien a quien no logré verle la cara, corrí hacia el asesino y lo traspasé. -¿Pero qué...?- Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y unos ojos rojos me observaban fijamente, el sujeto se colocó en posición de ataque, dejando ver sus colmillos afilados y esperé el momento de mi muerte peor no llegó. -"!No!"-_

_......_

-"¡No, papá, mamá!"- Sentí una angustia terrible y decidí cerciorarme de que mis padres estaban vivos y que ese sueño no podía ser verdad.

Me dirigí a su habitación y no estaban, los busqué por toda la casa y tampoco los encontré. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que ese sueño, no era un sueño normal y corriente, sino una realidad ya que sentí como si ellos muriesen de verdad.

-"Mamá, papá, no me dejéis sola..." - Me derrumbé y caí al suelo de rodillas y me puse la mano en el pecho en un intento en vano de aligerar mi dolor.

Sentí cómo golpeaban la puerta pero no tenía ánimos de nada, sólo de quedarme ahí cuando los golpes dejaron de sonar y noté unos brazos cálidos que me abrazaban.

-"Amor, estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar sola."- Sentí la voz de mi novio y lloré en sus brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré aferrada a él pero noté cómo me iba calmando poco a poco, él tenía ese efecto en mí y no sabía por qué pero no quería descubrirlo ahora, no tenía cabeza para nada, sólo quería llorar y llorar la muerte de mis padres.

-"Serenity, tienes que asegurarte de que tus padres de verdad están..."- Se notaba que no quería recordármelo y se lo agradecí. -"Lo sé y ya sé dónde tengo que ir y de que manera..."- Dije y recité unas palabras en un idioma que suponía que era el idioma de la luna y los dos desaparecimos misteriosamente del lugar.

Cuando aparecimos al sitio donde quería, deseé no haber venido, lo que vi fue espantoso. Mis padres estaban tendidos en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, me acerqué lentamente para asegurarme de que estaban sin vida y no hizo falta acercarme más ya que empezaron a brillar.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Me preguntó mi novio abrazándome. -"Están desapareciendo, lo cual indica que están muertos."- De no ser por el abrazo de mi amado, habría caído al suelo, no lo soporté y me giré y me abracé fuertemente a él.

Cuando sus cuerpos ya no estaban, lloré más amargamente y ahora entendía algunas cosas, el porqué no tenían amigos ni gente que los estimara aparte de mí. Ellos sabían que este momento llegaría y lo habían aceptado. Me recompuse y me sequé las lágrimas. Si ellos habían aceptado su destino, yo lo tendría que hacer con el mío. Noté como una energía extraña corría por mi cuerpo y al instante, un cristal de diamantes apareció de mi pecho, lo tomé con las manos bajo la mirada expectante de mi compañero y vimos un resplandor en aquellas ruinas, poco a poco el cristal emitió un destello y lentamente, un palacio se iba viendo en el firmamento. El edificio, una vez construido, brilló y yo sentí cómo aquel resplandor me invadía y el cristal de plata volvió a mi cuerpo y me desmayé.

* * *

Anda, os quejaréis de este capítulo. Lo siento si no he descrito como iban vestidos los monarcas pero os lo dejo a libre elección, así ya de paso desarrolláis la imaginación que hace mucha falta y es muy útil.

El próximo ya está en mi mente, así que ya veremos lo que tardo en actualizar.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Capítulo siete

**Leyenda: ///___/// Lo que empiecen y delimiten estos símbolos estará narrado en tercera persona.**

**Dicho esto, aquí está el séptimo capítulo y recuerden, dejen su querido review que son solo dos minutos, son parte del "combustible" para seguir escribiendo. No sean malos ^^.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tenma POV**

Se había desmayado y no sabía qué hacer, todo aquello me parecía tan irreal, ese majestuoso palacio no podía ser el Milenio de Plata y si lo era. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho salir a flote? Cada día mi novia me sorprende más y me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de ella, se de ella, pero la del pasado, aquella mujer de la cual me enamoré antaño era seria y madura, predecible y hermosa y ahora es jovial, alegre, impredecible, un poco madura y sigue siendo igual o incluso más hermosa que antes.

No sabía dónde ir así que me dirigí al interior de aquél palacio donde una vez fuimos felices, me acordaba de todo y sabía dónde tenía que ir. La habitación se conservaba igual que antes, no me detuve y la deposité en aquella cama dónde tantas veces nos amamos.

Mientras esperaba que despertara, no me di cuenta de que yo traía puesta mi armadura. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí si no la había notado? Era uno de los misterios por ahora y el otro era... ¿Quién causó todo esto y quien era ese Aro? No tenía ni idea pero esperaría a que ella se sintiera preparada para decírmelo cuando sentí que algo no andaba bien. De repente una bruma espesa se había formado repentinamente alrededor del palacio. ¿Coincidencia? No, seguramente el asesino de los antiguos monarcas aún estaba aquí, decidido a rematar el trabajo.

-¡Mierda!- Maldije en voz alta cuando noté una mano cálida en mi cara. -Tranquilo amor, no hará nada.- Dijo mi compañera fríamente. -¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Por este comentario ella rió. -Lo sé porque conozco a mi hermano.-

¿Hermano? Que yo sepa nunca tuvo un hermano, y si lo tenía no me acordaba de él, aunque el nombre de Aro le era muy familiar hasta que le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

......

_**Tenma estaba sentado en una fuente de su planeta cuando una persona se sentó a su lado.**_

_**-¿Qué haces tu por aquí, Aro?- Dijo el pelimarrón con ironía.**_

_**-No sé, quizá porque traigo noticias de mi hermana.- El otro chico reaccionó.**_

_**-¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no ha venido esta vez? ¿Por qué...?**_

_**-Agobiante cállate ya-. Ella está bien y no ha venido porque tenía una dura clase de protocolo, punto final.- Dijo el chico secamente.**_

......

Pensaba que ya se había acabado, pero otro recuerdo vino a mí.

......

_**El chico estaba con su amada, en una de las tantas escapadas que hacían para verse en secreto hasta que se formalizara el compromiso, aunque nos íbamos a casar, no era porque era un matrimonio arreglado, nos casábamos por amor y eso era lo que importaba pero sus padres parecían no verlo de esa forma, pero a él le daba igual, mientras no les descubrieran estarían a salvo.**_

_**Estaban tranquilamente paseando cuando escucharon una voz muy cerca de dónde ellos estaban así que curiosos se acercaron más y más, hasta que quedaron bien escondidos detrás de un árbol.**_

_**-¿Creés que no sé que mi hermana se escapa para ver a tu hermano?- Preguntó Aro tranquilamente.**_

_**-Claro que lo sé, no me chupo el dedo, ¿sabes? -Dijo con ironía mientras la pareja escondida escuchaba atentamente. ¿Te opones a eso? Me parecería de muy mala fe porque nosotros hacemos lo mismo.**_

_**-Ya pero no me opongo, al fin y al cabo es su vida, no la mía. Puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, nosotros solo podemos aconsejar Akari.**_

_**-Cierto...- Y se besaron.**_

_**Tenma y Serenity estaban perplejos, no podían articular palabra ni moverse, sólo se miraban mutuamente con una sonrisa en los labios**_

......

-Ahora lo recuerdo, Aro de verdad era tu hermano y estaba enamorado de mi hermana pero... ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a tanto?- Pregunté con miedo a saber la respuesta y noté cómo temblaba. -No lo sé, lo único que comprendo es que tiene algo que ver con nosotros dos y no me preguntes el porqué lo sé, puesto que yo tampoco, es una corazonada.- Dijo tranquilizándose y la abracé más a mí. -Gracias.-

Noté cómo volvía a llorar y con razón, acababa de ver a sus padres por última vez y ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ellos, la niebla se iba disipando y por todos lados, se escuchaba el desgarrador llanto de mi novia. La entendía, aunque mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven, lo recordaba perfectamente y aún ahora, alguna que otra vez cuando sus recuerdos venían a mí, lloraba. Sólo la abracé más, intentando calmar su dolor aunque sólo fuera un poco cuando una voz se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

-La parejita feliz vuelve a las andadas. ¿Eh? Ahora que os tengo aquí, nada impide vengarme.- Escuché decirle a aquél hombre al cual una vez consideré la persona más noble que existía. -Os encontraré estéis dónde estéis. -Dijo el hombre con voz cantarina y yo temí por nosotros dos cuando la mano de mi novia me tomó la cara con sus manos. -Va siendo hora de que despiertes todos tus poderes.-

Ante mi extraña reacción, ella juntó su frente con la mía y sentí una paz increíble. Recuerdos vagos y nítidos se acumulaban en mi cabeza. Algunos de ellos se podía ver un cristal en forma de diamante de color azul claro y era yo quien lo llevaba,en otra vi cómo se utilizaba y un recuerdo de los entrenamientos de cuando era pequeño para controlar dicho poder iban llegando a mí. Recordé a mi hermana, con el pelo rojizo y esa mirada de cariño que sólo tenía para mí. Acabé de recordarlo todo y lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Recordaste algo doloroso? Lo siento- Se disculpó con preocupación y yo le sonreí. -No es eso, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí antes de que tu hermano nos encuentre.- Le dije intentando calmarla y funcionó, dejó de temblar. -Demasiado tarde...- Me dijo ella tristemente y apareció ese hombre.

No me había dado cuenta de cómo era, hasta ahora. Tenía la piel de un tono blanquinoso muy inusual en un humano, sus ojos eran dorados y vestía una túnica negra que no dejaba ver su cuerpo, se bajó la capucha y su cabello largo negro azabache se movió al compás de una suave brisa y alguien apareció detrás suyo.

-¿Qué desea que haga amo?- Dijo la mujer con una voz que me era muy familiar. -Por ahora nada, ya me encargo yo.- Ordenó fríamente y no me gustó el tono en el que se dirigió a esa chica. -Como gustes, amor.- Y acto seguido se bajó la capucha.

No conocía la razón por la que no deseaba mirar a esa chica, con Aro no me pasaba pero con ella... Un sentimiento extraño invadió todo mi ser... ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? Me armé de valor y la vi, vi a aquella mujer de tez blanca cómo su 'amo' y de pelo rojizo ondulado con sus ojos color azul como el cielo y una palabra salió de mi boca, más bien una pregunta.

-¿Hermana?-

**Serenity POV**

Lo sabía, sabía que ella también nos traicionó pero... ¿Por qué? Desde que he recuperado esos recuerdos junto a mi hermano no paraba de preguntármelo y hoy conocería la respuesta sí o sí. Así que me atreví a preguntarlo.

-¿Por que? Dime que hicimos para haber matado a nuestros padres y querernos matar a nosotros. ¿Qué o quién te indujo a hacer esto?- Pregunté firmemente intentando que no se me escaparan las lágrimas y el dolor por mis palabras. "-Todavía es pronto para que lo sepas hermana, quiero hacerte sufrir tanto como yo sufrí una vez, quitándote todo lo que amas.-" No entendía nada de nada pero busqué a mi novio con la mirada y lo vi inmóvil.

Seguramente estaba impactado por ver quién era la acompañante que acompañaba a mi hermano, le entendía pero me parecía extraño en él iba a acercarme pero mi hermano se acercó demasiado a mí para mi gusto.

-Eres apetitosa cuando te sonrojas. Se te acumula mucha sangre en tus mejillas.- Dijo muy cerca de mi oído y me estremecí. -Tranquila, no voy a chuparte la sangre, todavía. Eres demasiado adorable para hacerlo.-

¿Chuparme la sangre? Que yo sepa eso sólo lo hacían los vampiros y éstos no existían... ¿O sí? La cuestión es que me dejó impactada y tal como vino, se fue dejándonos a los dos en shock hasta que unas voces nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos.

-!Serenity! Serenity amiga dónde estás?- Pude oír la voz de Miyuki muy cerca. -!Príncipe Tenma, dónde se encuentra?!- Dijo una voz que no conocía, pero al parecer mi acompañante sí. -Takeru...- Dijo en un suspiro al tiempo en que se recomponía de la impresión. -¡Estamos aquí Miyuki!- Grité a pleno pulmón haciendo reír a mi novio. -¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunté un poco ofendida. -No están sordos cariño.- Dijo besándome la frente y me sonrojé.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé así pero me daba igual, presuponía que tardarían un poco en encontrarnos, íbamos a besarnos cuando entraron en la habitación de golpe aunque parece ser que los dos no nos enteramos, estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad hasta que alguien nos sacó de ella, provocando el sonrojo en mi cara y en la de mi novio.

-Cuando al fin se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí.- Dijo irónicamente una de las chicas. -Tomomi, déjalos tranquilos. -Dijo el propietario de la voz masculina que escuché hace unos minutos. -¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?- Me atreví a preguntar. -Pues verás...-

......

**///___///**

**Tomomi iba tranquilamente por la calle cuando chocó con alguien.**

**-¡Ay, mira por donde vas!- Gritó ella levantándose.**

**-Usted perdone, señora borde.- La chica iba a replicar cuando es detenida por un chico.**

**-Tranquila Tomomi, recuerda a qué hemos venido.- Dijo el chico tranquilamente y ella se resigno.**

**Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció Miyuki con unos helados dobles de chocolate, uno para ella y otro para Yasuo cuando se extrañó de ver a esa pareja ahí.**

**-¿Quién se ha muerto para que vengáis a hacernos una visita?- Dijo la chica irónicamente.**

**-De momento nadie, pero como no hagamos algo sí morirá alguien.- Dijo la otra chica preocupada.**

**Ambos nos miramos y entendimos enseguida, cuando los cuatro notaron una opresión en el pecho, era como si de repente, estuvieran tristes y se les vino a la mente un nombre.**

**-Serenity.- Dijeron sus respectivos guardianes en un suspiro.**

**-Maldita sea, ha empezado a actuar. Vamos no hay tiempo. -Dijo el chico del otro grupo y los demás sin entender, le siguieron cómo si de ello dependiera su vida.**

**///___///**

......**  
**

-Y aquí estamos. ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó mi mejor amigo llegando a mi lado y les empecé a narrar todo lo sucedido. -Oh dios mío, eso es horrible. Algún día pagará por todo. Lo juro.- Expresó Tomomi e hizo un gesto que comprendí que era de frustración.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso y, por raro que parezca, no lloré. Había comprendido lo que mi madre muchas veces me había dicho: "Por muy cruel que sea la vida, afróntala y vívela cada día al máximo, supéralo, sólo así te harás más fuerte."

Dije en voz alta que debíamos volver y todos asintieron para mi gusto, les dije que formaran un círculo a mi alrededor y obedecieron. Por arte de magia, mi báculo sagrado apareció en mis manos. Me concentré en la imagen del comedor de mi casa y recité unas palabras en idioma lunar que por lo que vi, sólo mis mejores amigos entendieron.

Todo se volvió oscuro y aparecimos en mi comedor, empezamos a despertar y nos miramos los unos a los otros. Había tantas cosas que decir que me daba la impresión de que nadie sabía por dónde empezar. Intenté hacerlo yo pero me mareé y lo vi todo otra vez oscuro.

* * *

Juer, otro capítulo largo.

!Qué viva inspiración-sama! XD

Hale, Hale, más dudas. ¿Por qué Serenity se desmaya? Pueden ser múltiples opciones,embarazo, presión, falta de nutrientes en su cuerpo... Ya se verá xD. ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando la verdad salga a flote? No lo sabréis hasta los próximos capítulos jajaja.

Que mala que soy. ¿Verdad? xD.


	9. Capítulo ocho

Bueno, después de que inspi-sama se fuera por un rato y se olvidara de mí, otro capi más está aquí xD. (Anda, qué rima me ha salido fíjate tú xD)

Leyenda:

…

Narración en tercera persona.

…

* * *

**-Capítulo ocho-**

**Tenma POV**

Se volvió a desmayar y me asusté, era la segunda vez que le pasaba y no podía evitar preocuparme por ella porque me importaba mucho, la cogí en brazos y la subí a la que supuse que era su habitación y, efectivamente era su habitación.

La deposité en su cama y observé la habitación con detenimiento. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color naranja cálido con un escritorio y un ordenador que aparentaba ser muy nuevo y colgado en la pared un cuadro de corcho dónde había cientos de fotografías colgadas en él, pudo reconocer a su novia y a los amigos de ésta, desde que eran pequeños hasta ahora.

Sonreí al ver que en todas sonreía excepto en algunas en las que Yasuo parecía que la molestaba y sonreí al ver una foto suya comiéndose una gran copa de helado y por lo que parece, la pillaron "in fraganti" puesto que tenía una cara de sorpresa y reí un poco más fuerte.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Escuché cómo alguien preguntaba detrás mío, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. -Al fin despiertas.- Le dije mientras caminaba a su lado. -¿Qué te ocurre? Es la segunda vez que te desmayas hoy...- Pregunté preocupado pero ella me aseguró de que no volvería a pasar. Yo no le creí y ella suspiró.

Me contó que los desmayos los provocaba los recuerdos seguidos que venían a su mente y que ésta no podía procesar tanta información y por eso se desmayaba, era un mecanismo de defensa que poseía el cristal de plata. Le pregunté por qué era tan importante el cristal de pata y ella rió.

Suspiró y siguió explicándome que el cristal de plata era parte de ella y sin él no podría vivir, si se lo quitaban ella moriría al instante, supuse que sería cómo un corazón y ella asintió con la cabeza, reforzando mi teoría.

-Así que tranquilo, no es nada grave, me pasará otras veces hasta que recuerde todo completamente.- Asentí y la dejé reposar un poco más pero Miyuki apareció con un croisant de chocolate y un zumo de naranja que supuse que sería para mi novia. -Cómo me conoces amiga.- Dijo ella y sonreí para mis adentros.

…

-Vaya, a ella si la cuidas y a mí no, ya te vale hermana.- Yasuo hizo un puchero muy gracioso y todos reímos.

-Porque ella lo merece, tú no. A ti te veo cada día y a todas horas para mi desgracia, a ella no.-

-¿Cómo que para tu desgracia? Mira cómo me tratas, me insultas siempre que puedes y cuando te lo hago yo a ti me pegas, no es justo.-

…

Todos reímos con ganas mientras Serenity saboreaba su "comida" y yo la vi entristecerse un poco, supuse que extrañaba a sus padres y le cogí la mano en señal de apoyo y volvió a sonreír. Pude notar cómo me daba las gracias con la mirada y volvió a la conversación.

Al parecer nadie notó la tristeza que había habido en los ojos de su compañera hace unos momentos y se alegró, conociendo a Tomomi y a Takeru -los cuales eran unos cotillas de primera- le habrían preguntad de todo y yo entendía cómo se sentía. Seguí hablando cómo si no pasara nada, aunque no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Serenity POV.**

Dentro de lo que cabía, tenía mucha suerte. Tengo a mi lado a unos amigos maravillosos aunque a veces sean muy pesados, los quiero mucho y a un novio comprensivo, amable y cariñoso y por lo que veo me conoce muy bien porque en toda la conversación me agarraba de la mano o me lanzaba sonrisas las cuales yo le agradecía ya que me hacían sentir un poco aliviada. Cada vez que me ponía triste me besaba o me decía palabras de apoyo al oído y me abrazaba fuerte, cómo si me fuera a escapar.

-Bueno, ya que hemos hablado tanto, tenemos que irnos verdad. ¿Tomomi?- Dijo el chico pelo pincho, cómo yo lo había apodado porque tenía el pelo corto y de punta y reí por la ocurrencia. -Cierto Takeru, pero a veces puedes ser muy fastidioso.- Ni mis amigos ni yo entendíamos de qué iba la broma pero al parecer mi novio sí y se estuvo riendo bastante aunque a mí no me importó.

Conociéndole me lo diría en cuanto se hubieran ido todos y tal parece que son adivinos, porque se fueron levantando uno a uno de sus asientos y se ban despidiendo de nosotros. Cuando no había nadie, suspiré y sentí que me abrazaba más fuerte.

Le pregunté qué le ocurría y me sonrió, conocía esa cara y a ponía cuando estaba sufriendo, aunque no lo dijera yo lo sabía, ambos habíamos tenido una gran pérdida pero creo que perder a los padres a los cinco años no es lo mismo que a los dieciocho años.

-¿Sabes? En cierto modo he tenido ventaja.- Me dijo y la miré extrañada y él continuó. -No es lo mismo perder a tus padres cuando eres pequeño porque yo no los recuerdo, pero tú los conocías más y no puedo imaginarme lo que estás sufriendo y me duele verte así. Lo daría todo por aliviarte un poco de tu sufrimiento. -Me dijo tiernamente y lo abracé cómo si en ello se me fuera la vida.

Nos quedamos así abrazados cuando noté algún tipo de agua en mi pelo y supuse que eran sus lágrimas y lo abracé tan fuerte cómo pude. Él me estrechaba contra su pecho más fuerte y a mí no me disgustaba para nada, al contrario, me gustaba estar así con él. El abrazo pareció surtir efecto porque paró de temblar y me aventuré a hablar.

-Tendría que ser yo la que estuviera llorando, no tú.- Le dije suavemente separándome de él, le miré a los ojos y le sequé las lágrimas. -Lo sé pero no he podido evitarlo, siempre que me acuerdo de que los perdí en aquel terrible accidente de tráfico me pongo así aunque nunca los recuerde, alguna vez veo sus rostros nítidamente mirándome con amor, pero sólo recuerdo eso de ellos, no sé ni cómo eran ni cómo me trataban, quisiera saber más cosas de ellos mas no puedo y me frustra.. -Me dijo al borde del llanto y le besé.

No soportaba verlo así de triste. Quería que riera conmigo y que fuera feliz, este suceso no sólo me había tocado sufrirlo a mí, a él también le había golpeado duramente porque no quería verme sufrir y eso lo sabía. Lo agarré del brazo y lo tumbé conmigo en la cama. Me miró extrañado y yo le sonreí.

-No quiero dormir sola. ¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo hoy?- Le pregunté con voz inocente y sonrió y yo me alegré porque lo había hecho sonreír. -Está bien, pero sólo hoy puesto que si me quedo contigo para abrir la pastelería, lo devorarás todo antes de que la persiana esté arriba.- Sonreí maliciosamente al imaginarme la escena y gracias a eso pude olvidar todo el sufrimiento que poseía en ese momento. -Me encantaría hacer eso.- Le dije maliciosamente y el me golpeó flojo en el brazo. -Pues no voy a dejar hacerlo ni yo quiero comprobarlo puesto que serías capaz y a mí me despedirían del trabajo, así que ni hablar del peluquín.-

Hice un puchero pero no funcionó, me abracé a él y sentí cómo mis párpados se iban cerrando lentamente, me sentía muy cansada y al final los cerré. Cuando cerré los ojos, miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Aparecía mi padre diciéndome alguna que otra ironía y mi madre reprochándole que no hiciera eso, las veces que su padre la despeinó y las veces que se enfadó por ello, el primer día de colegio, cuando lo acabó y cuando empezó el instituto, su decimoquinto cumpleaños y sobretodo, el día en que cumplió los dieciocho.

Noté cómo me lloraban los ojos y de la manera en que él me abrazaba, sabía que me estaba dando apoyo moral y yo lo agradecía, me cansé de tanto llorar y pensé en el futuro, un futuro con él a mi lado junto con mis amigos y los suyos disfrutando cada momento y -por qué no-, con algún que otro niño corriendo por la casa. Sonreí ante esta idea y le miré, estaba dormido. "Qué tierno está cuando duerme, es como un niño, mi niño..." Pensé mientras lo miré y finalmente el cansancio me venció y me dormí.

Fiu, pensé que no lo acabaría nunca porque inspi-sama no está muy animada, tendrá otras cosas en la cabeza supongo xDxD.

Recordad darle al link de review, me gustaría saber si la historia os gusta y lo que no os gusta también. Vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

Dicho esto...

¡Ja ne!


	10. Capítulo nueve

Otro capítulo más, siento el retraso, es que no tengo Internet xD.

* * *

**Serenity POV.**

Se me hacía raro estar en casa y no escuchar las graciosas bromas de mi padre hacia mi persona y a mi madre reclamándole que no lo hiciera. Al recordarlos una sensación de tristeza me invadió completamente, no cabía duda de que me costaría superar esa pérdida pero con esfuerzo todo se consigue. De no ser por mi novio que en estos momentos estaba conmigo me sentiría muy sola.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?- Me dijo mi novio y yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Entonces me quedo contigo.- Le miré sorprendida. –No me mires así, soy muy consentido en el trabajo y no tengo vacaciones desde hace dos años porque no lo he necesitado y ya va siendo hora de que las reclame.-

Me sonrió y me acerqué más a él y mirándole a los ojos le dí las gracias y acto seguido deposité un tierno beso en sus labios. Nos sentamos en el sofá y estuvimos hablando de mis padres y me sorprendí de que ya no sentía tanta nostalgia al hablar de ellos. Seguir adelante y superarlo es lo que hubieran querido mis padres y así lo haría. Por ellos y por mí.

Sin que nadie me oyera, frente a mis padres juré vengarme de sus muertes. Estábamos los dos tranquilamente hablando cuando sentí una fuerza muy poderosa acercándose tranquilamente, de casualidad miré por la ventana y vi que todo se había detenido. Ni un coche, ni un alma se movía mientras nosotros sí podíamos. Todo se había vuelto de un gris claro, dándole un toque muy tétrico a la calle. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? Posiblemente sabía la respuesta. Le hice una señal a mi novio para que mirara por la ventana y vi cómo se sorprendía.

-¿Es él?- Me preguntó y yo asentí. –Vaya, qué insaciable tu hermano.- Volví a asentir. –Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para protegerte y juntos le venceremos.- Le agradecí el gesto y me preparé mentalmente para lo que se me venía encima.

Salimos a la calle y paseamos un rato hasta que ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Aro apareció cerca de un parque. Ambos corrimos hacia allí y nos lo encontramos, de pié, sonriendo maliciosamente siempre acompañado de su fiel compañera, la cual estaba con su brazo entrelazado al de él.

-¿Sabes? Tu sangre me atrae.- Dijo Aro con sadismo, cosa que me hizo estremecer. -¿A qué te refieres?- Me atreví a preguntar y luego me arrepentí. –A que tu sangre es deliciosa.- Susurró una vez detrás de ella y con unos grandes colmillos cerca de su cuello. –Si lo hiciera ahora, no tendría gracia por lo que te haré sufrir un poco más.- Dijo sonriendo y se añejó de mí pero no por mucho tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a mi novio agarrado. Me sorprendí por la fuerza que tenía y pensé que no era normal. Mientras, Akari sonreía y se acercó sigilosamente a mí como si yo fuera su presa pero no me dejé intimidar y se lo hice saber con una sonrisa burlona. Al parecer esto la enfureció y se abalanzó contra mí a una velocidad que no era normal. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me tenía agarrada y volví a sentir esa sensación de tener algo afilado en mi cuello.

Estaba muerta de miedo pero no se lo haría saber. Ella miró a su "amo" y éste asintió, luego sólo sentí cómo algo me mordía y me iba quedando sin fuerzas.

**Tenma POV.**

No tenía ni idea de lo que mi hermana le había hecho a mi novia pero al verla así, pálida y de una manera que parecía estar sin vida y me aterré. Todo mi ser tembló de arriba a abajo.

-Vaya, pedo sentir tu miedo, puedo ver esa vena que pasa por tu cuello la cual transporta dulce sangre y puedo el olor de ella. Tengo unas ganas de morderte...- Sentí pánico al escuchar esas palabras.

Estaba a punto de morderme, lo sentía y sabía que mi final había llegado. ¿Tan pronto? Ahora que por fin me había reencontrado con mi amada de nuevo. ¿Moriría sin yo poder hacer nada? La vida es muy injusta pensé mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-"_¿Ahora lloras? No me lo puedo creer."- _Sentí cómo una voz decía en mi cabeza. -"_Has esperado mucho tiempo para ser feliz. ¿Ahora te darás por vencido? Das pena."-_ Dijo la voz y sonrió.- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunté para mis adentros. -"S_oy tu otro yo, aquel que se halla escondido en tu interior"-_ Me sorprendí y volvió a hablar. -"_Eres un cobarde. Siempre huyendo y ahora te dejas vencer._ _Puedo ayudarte si quieres, pero como eres un cobarde no lo haré. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no lo mereces. Te han quitado a tu amada. ¿Y qué? ¿La dejarás así, sin hacer nada?-_ Su tono era de furia. -"_¿Te dejarás vencer por ellos. Tenma? Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, confío en ti y te prestaré parte de mi fuerza."-_

Acto seguido una imagen apareció ante mí. Era mi yo del pasado. Descubrí que era él la voz que hablaba dentro de mi cabeza e hizo lo que me dijo. Se fusionó con mi cuerpo y volví a la realidad.

-¿Pero qué...?-Dijo aro sorprendido, me soltó de golpe y se alejó de mí.

Noté cómo una fuerza nacía dentro de mí y apareció mi armadura de príncipe. Me encaré a Aro y luego vi a los cuatro guardianes frente mío dispuestos a ayudarme a acabar con aquellos sujetos. Nuestros enemigos se reunieron y sonrieron cómo si hubieran ganado.

-Tenma, nosotros nos encargamos, tú ocúpate de Serenity, te necesita más que nosotros. Afortunadamente se recupera pronto, yo en su lugar ya estaría muerto.- Dijo Yasuo con una sonrisa, miré a los demás y también sonreían. -Vamos amigo, sé feliz con tu amada que ya te toca. Nosotros ya fuimos felices una vez y lo hemos seguido siendo puesto que nosotros nunca morimos aquella vez. ¿Verdad Yasuo?- Tomomi se dirigió hacia el susodicho y le besó. -Cierto Tenma, nosotros estaremos bien.- Ahora habló Miyuki y abrazó a Takeru.

Todos le dirigieron una sonrisa que denotaba que volverían y él asintió. Les deseé mucha suerte y fui hacia el cuerpo de mi amada y lo contemplé durante unos segundos. La cargué en brazos y la llevé detrás de un árbol para que se pudiera recuperar lo antes posible. Me senté y la recosté contra mi pecho y lloré silenciosamente.

**Aro POV.**

Esto se ponía interesante, sabía que mi acompañante había disfrutado bebiendo la sangre de mi hermana, se le notaba en la cara. Le dejé hacerlo porque últimamente la sangre de animales no le satisfacía y en esas condiciones no soportaría una larga pelea. Al parecer la estrategia funcionó porque notaba cómo se sentía. Era uno de mis dones y daba gracias por ello.

-Interesante.- Me dijo mi amada y sonreí. -Antes nos tenían respeto y ahora nos odian. ¿No es irónico?- Sonrió y yo también. -Ellos se lo han buscado.- Dije mientras contemplaba a mis posibles víctimas. -Oye tú. ¿Qué tanto cuchicheas?- Gritó enfadada la voz de un tío que tenía el pelo de punta. -En la manera más divertida para mataros.- En mi rostro se asomó una sonrisa sádica.

Mi amada y yo nos pusimos en posición de combate y ellos dieron el primer golpe... Lo esquivé sin ninguna dificultad y vi la cara de rabia que tenían los cuatro. "_Patético"_ era la palabra que se adecuaba a ellos. Miré de refilón e cuerpo inerte de mi compañera y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa. Dios, cómo me gustaba cuando hacía eso, me volvía loco y se me vinieron a la mente cosas indebidas para la situación. Alejé esos pensamientos y me concentré en aquellos cuatro individuos. Pobres chicos si creen que van a hacerme algo a mí.

La batalla era dura sin duda alguna y me estaba divirtiendo cómo hace años que no lo hacía. Disfrutaba viendo los rostros cansados de mis contrincantes mientras que yo estaba fresco como una rosa y la señal de la duda en sus rostros me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Sorprendidos?- Ellos asintieron.- Entonces os habéis dado cuenta de que no somos personas normales como vosotros.- Ahora era la parte que más me gustaba de ésto. -¡Entonces dinos qué eres desgraciado!- Gritó otra vez el chico de pelo de punta. Miré a la chica que estaba a mi lado y nos quedamos viendo hasta que ella asintió y se le formó una sonrisa muy agradable. Me giré hacia mis contrincantes y les dije con voz solemne. -Soy un vampiro.-

Los miré a la cara y podía saber lo que estaban sintiendo cada uno. Iban desde la sorpresa y luego pasaron a ser una sonrisa. Me pregunté de qué se reían pero no dije nada y esperé a que hicieran el siguiente movimiento.

**Serenity POV.**

Todo era negro, todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba y qué era ese lugar? Poco a poco el lugar se fue tornando más luminoso y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos porque tanta luz me molestaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunté en voz alta.

"_Amor..."_

¿De quién era esa voz y porqué me llamaba amor?

"_Vamos amor, despierta..."_

Otra vez esa voz. La conocía y trataba de ponerle cara a esa voz pero no lo conseguía.

"_Despierta, te necesito... Por favor...Vuelve."_

Noté cómo la voz le temblaba a aquél hombre. Sentí cómo me ponía triste la voz de aquél chico que insistía en que volviera. ¿Volver de dónde y hacia qué lugar? Todo esto era desconocido para mí hasta que alguien apareció frente mío. Reconocí aquella figura puesto que era igual que yo.

-Por tu cara parece ser que me conoces.- Dijo mi doble, asentí. -Entonces sabrás el por qué estás aquí...- Negué con la cabeza. -Ya veo, te haré hacer memoria.-

Entonces recordé la última vez que estaba en Tokio. Rememoré el momento en el que mi hermano me clavaba sus colmillos y grité de miedo. Esa persona me dijo que había una manera de vencerlos, le pregunté cuál era esa forma y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Para "salvarlos" tenía que comprometerme a hacer olvidar a todo el mundo lo que había pasado durante aquellos días menos yo. Yo lo recordaría todo.

"_Amor por favor, te lo suplico. Vuelve a mi lado, no sabes cuanto te necesito amor..."_

Ahora sí reconocí esa voz, era la voz de mi amado que me llamaba. Miré a la persona que estaba conmigo y me sonrió.

-Te propongo un trato...-

Tenía que ser muy cruel saber que amabas a alguien y que este se escapaba porque te ha olvidado y ver cómo esa persona rehace su vida. Cómo tus amigos te dejan de lado para hacer nuevas amistades y sentir que todo el mundo te abandona y que no puedes seguir. Era muy doloroso pero si quería que todo el mundo viviera en paz lo haría. Quizá en algún momento recuperarían la memoria pero sólo quizá...

Mi yo pasado me tendió la mano para cerrar el trato y sin dudar, la estreché y se fusionó conmigo devolviéndome a la realidad.

* * *

Ojojo, aquí lo dejo por esta vez, espero no haber sido muy "cabrona" en cortarlo así xD.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capi? Pues no lo sé puesto que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha xD.

Esto no tardará mucho en acabar creo, pero de todos modos dejen review. ¿Sí?

¡Nos vemos!


	11. Capítulo diez

Ale, otro capi más ^^.

* * *

**::Capítulo diez::**

**Tenma POV**

De su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una extraña luz blanca que al parecer pasó desapercibida por todos ya que era muy tenue. Cuando acabó de "brillar" y cuando abrió los ojos, noté una extraña determinación que a lo largo del tiempo no se la había visto nunca -aunque fuera poco-, y suspiré aliviado. Se levantó sin ayuda y se volteó hacia mí. Me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me besó.

-Siempre te amaré pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?- ¿Por qué me decía eso? Me aterré pensando en el doble sentido de sus palabras pero no lo encontré. -¿Por qué dices eso? No va a pasar nada. -Le aseguré pero sonrió. -Te amo más que a mi vida, por eso voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer en unos momentos.- Me volví a aterrar, sonaba como... ¿Despedida? No quería pensar en eso.

Se alejó lentamente de mi y pasó por el lado de los cuatro guerreros que la miraban sorprendidos. Les miró y les sonrió, provocando que se calmaran. Avanzó hacia nuestros enemigos con mucha determinación y sin ningún miedo, era tan diferente a la Serenity que yo conocía... Me recordaba a la del milenio de plata, fría y calculadora con una gran determinación, manipuladora -aunque rara vez solía serlo-,

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar, hermano.- Dijo con voz firme y vi el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Aro.

Parecía preso del pánico y mi hermana también. Nunca he sabido el verdadero poder de los descendientes de Selene y creo que nunca lo haré porque sé que no está empleando todo su poder.

**Serenity POV.**

Tenía miedo, por dentro estaba temblando. Aún no sabía el motivo por el que mi hermano cambió tan de repente. Se acercó lentamente, cómo si yo fuera una presa, su presa. Hice aparecer mi báculo y retrocedió, temeroso de mi poder. Qué irónica era la situación, tenía miedo de un poder que él también poseía.

-¿Tienes miedo? Así me gusta porque dentro de poco lo vas a dejar de sentir...- Esa no era mi voz, era la de mi otro yo la que hablaba. -Lo que tú digas, hermana pero antes...- Se acercó como un bólido hacia mí y juntó su frente con la mía y me lo mostró.

…..

_Aro estaba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su amada, la buscó desesperadamente por todos los rincones del palacio, nada por el comedor, nada por su habitación. Era cómo si se hubiera fugado, desvanecido de repente. Sabía que tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar mas no estaba. Intentó localizar su energía y al cabo de unos momentos la notó. La divisó claramente al otro lado del palacio. No soportaría perder al único ser que le entendía. Llegó y lo que vio fue desolador, triste,lleno de sangre. En medio de todo el charco yacía su prometida en el suelo, inerte, casi muerta. Sólo murmuraba un nombre._

_-Aro...-_

_El chico al escuchar las súplicas de ella se acercó lentamente y si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Se debatía entre transformarla o dejarla morir. Llegó a la conclusión que ella era su vida y su razón de vivir, no la podía dejar así tan mal, al borde de la muerte._

_Sabiendo que su corazón estaba débil se arriesgó._

_-Perdóname amor mío.- _

_Dicho esto la mordió y la desesperación se apoderó de él, no podía separarse de ella, su sangre sabía tan bien que no pudo parar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No sabe cómo lo logró pero lo hizo. La cogió en brazos y se apoyó contra la pared._

_-Juro que nuestros padres pagarán por esto algún día... Te lo juro, Akari.-_

…_..._

-Dios mío...- Articulé difícilmente cuando separó su frente de la mía. -Yo no sabía nada de esto hermano, nadie me lo dijo.- Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mi cara, aterrizando en suelo. -Lo sé, pero tampoco te preocupaste por saberlo.-

Esas palabras me dolieron en el fondo de mi alma. ¿Qué sabía él lo que yo sentí en aquellos momentos? ¡Venga ya! Me estaba tomando el pelo. Él no sabía nada de todo lo que llegué a soportar y lo que sufrí pos todo, la gran mentira de ellos y el perder a mi hermano, no tenía ni idea.

-¿Qué no? ¡Se lo pregunté a todo el mundo y me contestaban con evasivas! Lo pregunté cada día y siempre era lo mismo. ¡Sufría por tu ausencia hermano!- Ahora estaba llorando de tristeza. -No sabes lo que sentí al enterarme de que estabas muerto. Un día desistí de preguntar. ¿Para qué? ¿Para no obtener respuesta? Y de repente te apareces como si nada.-

Ahora él me veía de otra forma, era cómo si sintiera... ¿Compasión? ¿Tendría de eso mi hermano aún? Había asesinado a mis padres... No, él no había sido, su energía era distinta a la normal. En su mirada había algo que me hizo sospechar de que alguien lo controlaba. Confirmé mis sospechas cuando él gritó que alguien se callara y se desmayó.

**Aro POV**

-¡Cállate maldito!- Grité para mis adentros para que esa voz callara. -¿Te has olvidado de lo que hizo?- Negué fuertemente con un no. -Lo que me ha dicho es cierto, lo puedo leer en sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto he extrañado, esos ojos que me alegraban el día y ahora... ¡Tú los has corrompido gracias a mi cuerpo! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepté tu trato...-

La voz rió estruendosamente resonando en mi cabeza. Tenía ganas de que se acabara ya, era muy molesta. Poco a poco la voz se fue haciendo más débil, distante. Sabía que había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra y volví a ser dueño de mi propio cuerpo aunque por poco tiempo, porque fui transportado a su dimensión. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Desenvainé la espada que llevaba porque luchar contra él cuerpo a cuerpo era imposible, casi ilógico, se esfumaba cuando me acercaba como algo inexistente, efímero. Pero esta vez, yo tenía las de ganar.

La voz volvió a reír más. -¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunté molesto, estaba cansado de su maldito juego. -De ti, de lo patético que eres. Sabes que no me podrás vencer tú solo.-

Poco a poco aprecié que una figura iba apareciendo a mi lado. Y lentamente iba mostrándose la figura de una mujer de pelo blanco, la cual reconocí al instante.

-Cierto, pero no está sólo, yo estoy con él.- Esa voz... Era de mi hermana, estaba ahí conmigo a pesar de todo. -¿Qué haces aquí, Serenity?- Pregunté aún sorprendido, ella rió. -Salvarte de un apuro querido hermano.-

Ambos sonreímos. La voz gruñó y nosotros volvimos a sonreír, el mal estaba perdido. Una figura apareció de la nada unos metros enfrente de ellos, al fin se dejaba ver.

Era un hombre muy extraño y sus ropas lo eran aún más. Iba vestido con una túnica negra, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos también, Al verlo así me entró pánico. Me lo imaginaba de otra manera, la verdad.

-¿Sabes que para matarme, tienes que matarte a ti mismo, verdad?- Gruñí y él lo tomó como un sí. -Entonces por qué no lo haces?- Preguntó divertido, cosa que me hizo enfurecer. -Antes me gustaría saber algo. ¿Por qué yo?- El hombre rió estruendosamente. -Porque en ese momento estabas lleno de odio, rencor, era algo muy delicioso y no lo podía dejar escapar de ninguna manera.-

Estaba atónito. ¿Era esa la razón por la que había hecho tanto daño? No, no me conformaría con esta simple respuesta, llegaría al quid de la cuestión costara lo que costara. Le hice preguntas que él me respondió con evasivas y entonces lo entendí: No me diría nada de nada. Mi hermana me apretó la mano fuertemente, dándome apoyo, no estaría sólo, nunca más. La miré decidido a acabar con mi vida para que todos vivieran en paz.

Ella al ver lo que tenía intención de hacer me abrazó y me dijo que no era estrictamente necesario y que había otra manera. Cuando le pregunté cuál era me respondió que me ayudaría con el cristal de plata. El cristal de plata... En ese momento no caí en ello, ella lo poseía pero no estaba dispuesto a que se quitara la vida por mi culpa.

-Hagámoslo juntos. ¿Te parece?- Ella asintió. -Me parece una idea genial.-

De nuestros cuerpos empezó a salir una luz blanca y tenue. El enemigo se tapó los ojos y aprovechamos para dirigir todo nuestro poder hacia él, el cual impactó de lleno contra su cuerpo y después dejamos de brillar.

-Ahora, llega el toque final. ¿Estás listo, Aro?- Preguntó temerosa. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si a estas alturas le tuviera miedo a algo!- Por supuesto.-

Alcé la espada y la apunté hacia mi corazón, ya no había marcha atrás. El cristal apareció enfrente suyo y sólo había una oportunidad. Tenían que hacerlo en el momento justo o de lo contrario, ambos morirían. El cristal empezó a destellar fuertemente y vi como ella asentía. Había llegado el momento.

Cuando brilló del todo, enterré mi espada en mi corazón y callé un grito de dolor, en cambio, nuestro contrincante, se retorcía de dolor y desapareció: La idea había funcionado. Me sentí desfallecer. De no ser porque mi hermana estaba a mi lado, me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en al cabeza, pero claro. ¿Desde cuándo un vampiro puede hacerse daño? Lo último que recuerdo fue que escuché mi nombre.

Noté unos brazos cálidos que me rodeaban y algo húmedo que caía sobre mi cara. Lentamente abrí los ojos y descubrí a mi hermana a mi lado, llorando y a mi novia también.

-Por dios Aro. ¡Estás vivo!- Noté cómo los brazos de mi amada me abrazaban mientras yo seguía tumbado en el suelo. -Sí, pero si sigues así no lo voy a estar por mucho rato más.- Intenté bromear pero recibí una patada de mi hermana. -¿Desde cuando tú puedes morir por ahogamiento?- Preguntó Akari divertida.

La verdad es que, teniendo a las dos mujeres que mas amaba a mi lado, estaba feliz pero de pronto me acordé del trato que hizo mi hermana. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Es simple, soy su hermano y lo había visto todo, además de mi habilidad para entrar en la mente de las personas y ver lo que pasa en aquél preciso momento, me ayudó bastante.

**Serenity POV.**

Suspiré aliviada en cuanto abrió los ojos, ellos dos parecían felices porque ellos estaban juntos. ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo me había quedados in mis amigos y sin la persona que más he amado en mi vida. Tenía ganas de morirme

-Serenity. ¿Se cumplió lo de tu trato?- Me preguntó mi hermano y al ver mi cara de tristeza, bajó apenado la mirada . -Lo siento...- Intentó disculparse pero se lo impedí. -Sí, se ha cumplido. Se han olvidado completamente de mí. Mientras tu estabas inconsciente los he mandado a sus respectivas casas.-

Me abrazó y rompió a llorar, su novia hizo un gesto de horror ya que ella era capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás y hacía todo lo posible por intentar calmarme, me había dado cuenta de eso la primera vez que intentó hacerlo y no parecía funcionar, Yo seguía igual. Creo que ella, al verme , sola, triste y destrozada se acercó a mí y me abrazó cómo si fuera mi hermana mayor. Le agradecí el gesto, en estos momentos necesitaba abrazos cómo estos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Necesito irme de aquí...- Asentí y se me ocurrió una gran idea. -¿Por qué no volvemos al milenio de plata? Ahora que el malvado y malévolo enemigo ha desaparecido, es hora de reconstruirlo. ¿No crees?- Reí por los términos con los que se refirió al hombre que lo había "poseído". -Tienes razón, ya va siendo hora de que el milenio vuelva a la vida...-

Dicho esto, volví a murmurar aquellas palabras que dije hace una vez y desaparecimos de ahí en medio de un haz de luz plateado.

* * *

Snifff... Esto está llegando al final ya, con ésta serán dos las historias que tendré acabadas pero en fin, algún día tendría que llegar éste momento. ¿No? Sé que el "combate" por decirlo de alguna manera ha estado soso pero es que es así, más adelante sabréis el por qué pero no será en esta historia... ¿O sí? xD

Dicho esto, me despido de vosotros hasta el siguiente capi.

¡Ja ne!


	12. Capítulo once

Snifff, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Oh qué pena xD

* * *

**::Capítulo 11::**

**Akari POV. (el primero xD)**

Al ver feliz a mi pareja abrazado a su hermana sentí como si su alegría fuera la mía- Cabe decir que tengo el poder sentir las emociones de los demás.- Aunque creo que ella ya se había dado cuenta, se lo dije y me sonrió. Reflejaba felicidad pero en realidad sus ojos estaban apoderados de la tristeza y el dolor.

Había pasado un año de todo aquello y el milenio de plata prosperaba muy bien. Yo me había casado con Aro y éramos felices, todos lo eran menos ella.

Casi nunca reía, se pasaba el día de aquí para allá, manteniéndose ocupada. Yo creo que lo hace para no pensar en él y no le culpo, un año sin la persona que ama debe ser terrible. De todos modos, sólo sonreía verdaderamente cuando estábamos con ella. Parecía cómo si se olvidara de todo lo que había pasado. El mal no había vuelto y lo agradecía.

Aro y yo hacíamos todo lo posible por aliviarle un poco de dolor y poco a poco, iba sonriendo cada vez más y con ello, nuestra felicidad aumentaba. Estaba en mi habitación con mi esposo y me miró dulcemente.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- Me preguntó preocupado. -No lo sé, de repente me ha invadido un sentimiento de felicidad que no sé de dónde procede...-

Se abrió la puerta de repente y allí la vimos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a nosotros y dijo:

-Están recordando, ya va siendo hora de volver...-

**Tenma POV.**

Cada día lo mismo, levantarme e ir a abrir el negocio. Estaba cansado de esto. Sentía que me faltaba algo y no sabía el qué. Aquella mañana no tenía ganas de hacer nada, me sentía solo, triste y apenado. Había algo que no me encajaba. Era cómo si...

_-Te amo Tenma, no me dejes sola.-_

¿Qué fue eso, una plegaria? Lo más extraño de todo era que me sonaba familiar esa voz...

_-Por favor, vuelve, no soporto estar mucho más sin ti, voy a morir de tristeza...-_

¡No! ¡No lo permitiría. Movería cielo y tierra para encontrar a esa mujer a como de lugar. Me dirigí al parque dónde tengo mis últimos recuerdos y dónde vi aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados antes de desmayarme. Recordé que me miraba con tristeza, melancolía y con mucho dolor y allí la vi, sentada en un banco a unos metros de mí leyendo un libro.

No se por qué pero me entraron unas ganas de abrazarla y besarla cómo si en ello me fuera la vida. Al parecer notó mi mirada y levantó la cabeza y me encontré con aquellos ojos y lentamente venían a mí todo lo que no lograba recordar. Aquella chica era esa persona que recordaba a duras penas, la mujer de mi vida. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y se levantó despacio.

-Hola.- Me dijo sonriente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. -Hola.-

Ambos sonreímos y nos abrazamos, ambos llorábamos de felicidad, al menos yo. Le decía que ya no nos volveríamos a separar nunca más y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Me contó que el milenio de plata había renacido y que era muy hermoso, casi igual que antaño. Asentí al ver a dónde quería llegar con aquello.

-Está bien, iré contigo. Ya me estaba cansando de esta vida rutinaria en que rara vez ocurre algo extraordinario.- Se rió por mi manera de ver a la actual sociedad pero es que era verdad. -Está bien, lo he pillado.- Me ofreció la mano.- ¿Vamos?- Asentí pero alguien nos interrumpió. -¿Y nosotros qué?- Gritó un muchacho de pelo negro y con el pelo de punta, sonreí.

Se acercaron lentamente jadeando, al parecer había corrido demasiado y la gomina se le caía del pelo que reconocí como mi amigo Takeru. Mientras se la "secaba" los otros tres a los que reconocí enseguida -Miyuki, Yasuo y Tomomi- se reían de él. Parecían felices.

-Entonces... ¿Listos para cambiar radicalmente de vida?- Preguntó la mujer de mi vida y los cinco nos miramos entre nosotros y esbozamos una sonrisa. -Sí, lo estamos.- Dijimos los cinco a la vez y ella sonrió complacida.

Tronó los dedos y me sentí desfallecer, era una sensación extraña, me sentía pesado pero ligero a la vez, feliz por volver a estar con mi amada pero triste al saber que todo lo que he vivido lo tendré que dejar atrás pero no me importa. Mientras esté con ella me da todo igual, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de quedarme con ella para siempre y si eso conllevaba a dejar aquella vida, lo haría. Porque ella vale más que cualquier recuerdo, porque ella, para mí, lo es todo.

**Takeru POV**

¿Y ahora qué pasaría? Mecachis, me sentía feliz porque odiaba mi vida en la tierra, era monótona y aburrida, al menos cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeños teníamos un poco de libertad.

-¡Maldición!- Me quejé cuando llegamos ya que sentí cómo si cincuenta camiones me hubieran pasado por encima -nótese la exageración- pero bueno, de todos modos ya estábamos allí.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me dejó sorprendido y con la boca abierta. El gran palacio se alzaba imponente delante de nosotros. Estábamos en un gran jardín de unas flores que no había visto en mi vida, claro, en ésta. Recordé que se llamaban flor de luna y eran blancas y tenían forma de rosa pero las de aquí eran más hermosas.

A lo lejos una mujer con cabellos lilas y un vestido amarillo corto con algunos adornos dorados y un gran collar con una luna creciente se acercó a nosotros. Enseguida me puse en guardia pero al hacerlo tropecé con el pie de mi hermana y me caí al suelo. Momentos después escuché cómo se reían de mí.

-¡No tiene gracia!- Pero al hacerlo cometí un error, se volvieron a reír de mí. -Eso, reíros de personas ajenas.-

Me volví a levantar y miré a Miyuki que se estaba conteniendo la risa. Se veía tan hermosa así. Sonreí para mis adentros pero al volver a levantarme, Tomomi me empujó provocando que me cayera de morros contra el suelo y volvieron a reír.

-Bueno, ya vale.- Me defendió mi amigo y le di las gracias con un empujón y ahora era él el que estaba en el suelo. -Serás... Encima que te defiendo. ¿Así me lo pagas?- Refunfuñó y me di cuenta de que la chica que había salido antes nos miraba con una sonrisa. -¿A todo esto. ¿Quién es esa mujer que nos mira tanto?- Le pregunté a mi amigo y negó con la cabeza. Suspiré.

Mientras los demás estaban discutiendo no sé qué cosa, me aparté y me senté en el suelo, alguien se sentó a mi lado y me agarró la mano. Me volteé y era ella.

-Miyuki... ¿Qué ha...?- No pude acabar porque me besó y a los momentos se separó de mí. La miré con cara de interrogante y vi cómo se sonrojaba. -Un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá más tarde.

Madre mía, esa chica me traía loco de veras. ¿De lo que vendrá más tarde? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Me dejó impactado y rió. Ah, esa sonrisa, su dulce voz... Ah, todo en ella me traía loco y por ella, era capaz de todo. Porque ella era mi vida, lo era todo.

**Miyuki POV.**

Cuando le besé sentí cómo si volara, aunque fuera corto y momentáneo. Me volví a sentar a su lado admirando el bello paisaje que se alzaba encima de nosotros.

El gran palacio blanco y por encima se veía la tierra. Vista desde aquí pareciera cómo si nada de lo que hubiéramos vivido allí fuera real. Aquí era todo tan diferente... Pero me daba igual.

-Takeru. ¿Has pensado en lo que harás después de esto?- Le pregunté con un poco de miedo. Suspiró. -Volver a Elidan con el príncipe supongo... Pero no te preocupes, ya me escaparé y te vendré a ver.- Me sonrió dulcemente y me derretí en aquél momento.

Ahora noté que sólo existíamos nosotros dos. No escuchábamos nada ni veíamos nada. Cómo si todo hubiera desaparecido. Un carraspeo nos devolvió a la realidad.

-Parejita, que derramáis miel allá donde vais.- Ambos nos sonrojamos, era Serenity la que hizo esa observación. -Perdón.- Nos disculpamos a la vez y ella sonrió. -No pasa nada, si por mí fuera Tenma sería mío en estos momentos y nos estaríamos amando. ¿Verdad que sí amor?- Reímos por la ocurrencia. -Por mí vale, no quiero ser responsable del trauma que eso causaría.- Le dijo Tenma a ella mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

A todos se nos escurrió una gota y movimos la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lentamente fuimos caminado hacia el gran palacio y cada pareja iba junta. Serenity con Tenma, yo con Takeru y Tomomi con Yasuo. Todos parecían felices y yo me alegraba por ellos. Esta noche le pediría a mi punky -cómo le llamo yo cariñosamente- que fuera mi novio y ahora estaba segura de que aceptaría. Éste me abrazó por la cintura y yo hice lo mismo y seguimos caminando. Ahora sí estaba feliz porque él estaba a mi lado. Ya nada podría ir mal.

**Yasuo POV.**

Tomomi parecía una chica fría y que no poseía sentimientos, al menos eso pensé yo cuando la vi por primera vez pero ahora... Sonreía de una manera que a mí me traía loco, era tan hermosa y su risa era música para mis oídos. Caminábamos juntos y ella me sonreía a mí y sólo a mí, de aquella manera que si quería me tenía a sus pies ahora mismo pero sé que ella no es de esas chicas de las que escuché hablar a aquellos a los que consideraba amigos pero no los volvería a ver. A ninguno.

Sentía pena por el único que demostró que estaba conmigo por amistad ya que los demás se me acercaban por interés pero ahora era feliz y de seguro que encontraría a más chicos dispuestos a ser amigos de él así que no me preocupo mucho. Es un buen chico.

El palacio por dentro era grandioso, estaba decorado con mármol blanco dándole un ambiente frío pero agradable. Seguimos a Luna. ¿Que cómo sé su nombre? Pues porque uno es listo y está en todas las conversaciones a la vez. Ains, a quién quiero engañar, lo escuche hace un rato en una conversación entre Serenity y Tenma.

Miré a Tomomi y se sonrojó. ¿¡Se había sonrojado! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡La muchacha nervios de acero se ha sonrojado y temblaba! Y todo por mí, si es que soy un genio. Se veía tan agradable así y antes de llegar me alejó un poco del grupo y me besó.

-Esto, para que veas lo que te has perdido todo este tiempo.- Me soltó sin yo poder hacer nada. Se alejó de mí pero la atrape y la acorralé contra la pared y ahora yo la besé. -Ya veo ya. Y de lo que me arrepiento de todo este tiempo que quería hacerlo. De haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho antes.- Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, volvimos rápido con nuestros amigos sonriendo. Ahora ya todo estaba bien, la mujer que amo también me ama y para mí nada podía ir mal a partir de ahora.

**Tomomi POV**

Lentamente nos acercamos a una gran puerta que se abrió delante de nosotros dejando ver un enorme salón, aunque después del beso no coordinaba bien. ¿Qué me pasaba? Ese chico me hacía parecer torpe y me ponía nerviosa. Yo, que nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora pero él... Siento que lo daría todo por mi amado.

Entramos al gran salón y en un extremo habían dos tronos de piedra blanca casi juntos y las paredes eran altas y de color azul claro. Las ventanas eran altar, anchas y cuadradas por dónde se filtraba una luz blanca que suponía que era la luz del sol aunque no se viera a primera vista ya que era cálido y brillante.

Todos estábamos parados y Serenity empezó a subir las pocas escaleras que había y se sentó en uno de los dos tronos. Miró a su novio -o eso suponía yo, aunque hay que ser un poco idiota para no darse cuenta- y le hizo una seña que él rápidamente entendió, subió también las escaleras y se sentó a su lado. Nosotros, sus guardianes instintivamente hicimos una ligera reverencia y ella habló.

-Guardianes, amigos, a partir de hoy una nueva era empieza. -Se detuvo a mirarnos a todos con una sonrisa. -¿Estáis dispuestos a darlo todo por defender al reino?- Qué pregunta más tonta, pues claro. -Sí, lo estamos. Dijimos todos al unísono. -Está bien, dentro de poco habrá una boda.- ¿Cómo? ¿Ellos se casarían antes que nosotros? No era justo. -Tenma y yo nos casaremos y entonces, todos podréis vivir con vuestras parejas. ¿Acaso creéis que no me he dado cuenta?- Sonrió de manera picarona. -Por ahora, os recomiendo volver a vuestro respectivo planeta. Los chicos irán con Tenma y las chicas se quedarán aquí conmigo. Tiene que ayudarme a prepararme para mi boda. -Ambas chicas sonreímos aliviadas y asentimos.

Informó de que se podían quedar hoy aquí pero mañana empezarían con todos los preparativos y asentimos. Dicho esto unas doncellas con una túnica blanca se acercaron a nosotros y nos guiaron a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

**

* * *

**

Snifff. El siguiente capítulo es el final ya. Os llevaréis una pequeña sorpresa, o al menos eso creo xD.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

¡Ja ne!


	13. Capítulo doce

El último capítulo. Disfrutadlo ;)

_______-

**Epílogo.**

**Aro POV.**

Una historia acaba y otra empieza. ¿Qué pasó con el mal? Pues lo sellamos en lo más profundo del universo, en un lugar del cual no volvería a salir, o al menos eso creía y quería creer. De todos modos, al ver a mi hermana feliz y llena de vida otra vez sonreí, estaba feliz por ella y por todos. Yo ya sabía lo de la boda así que cuando lo dijo no me sorprendí aunque mi esposa parecía incómoda.

-¿Qué te pasa esposa mía?- Pregunté dulcemente y me miró muy mal. -Demasiada felicidad... A este paso moriré, es estresante.- Frunció el ceño y yo me reí. -Si quieres, podemos hacer algo más productivo.- Le dije en la oreja y noté cómo se estremeció, al menos eso lo conservaba humano y yo también.

Nos habían dicho que no podíamos tener hijos entre vampiros pero no estaban seguros ya que nunca lo habían intentado pero da igual. El vivir eternamente con ella me era suficiente así que me olvidé completamente de ese pensamiento. Faltaba una semana para la boda de mi querida hermana y yo ya estaba cansado -en sentido literal, puesto que los vampiros no se cansan- tanto verla correr de aquí para allá. A ella sí que se la veía cansada y no era para menos, aparte que, también estaba nerviosa y sus pensamientos eran un completo caos.

Iba de un pensamiento a otro a la velocidad de la luz y yo no era tan rápido. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era una chica extraña ya que a veces me cuesta leerle la mente. ¿Sabrá cómo bloquearme? No creo pero todo es posible. La observé de lejos y a los momentos alguien me agarró por detrás y me hizo voltear y sentí unos labios sobre los míos.

-Akari...- Sonrió y me empezó a besar más ansiosamente y yo no podía controlarme. -Aro, no sabes cuánto te deseo en estos momentos. -Me dijo separándose para verme a los ojos. Sonreí. -Eso tiene fácil solución...- La agarré en brazos y a velocidad vampírica subimos a nuestro cuarto y nos amamos cómo si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos.

**Serenity POV**

Una semana, una eterna semana y ya sería la esposa de Tenma Elidan. Estaba feliz porque al fin mi deseo se había cumplido. Todos estaban enamorados y espero que pronto haya algún retoño corriendo por aquí pero para eso creo que faltaba mucho de todos modos me hacía ilusión. Un niño que se pareciera a él, con su mismo color de pelo y sus ojos o una niña parecida a mí. De todos modos, niño o niña los querría por igual. Hacía tres semanas que no había visto a mi novio y ya estaba ansiosa.

Tenía que calmarme, los nervios no eran buenos, no vaya a ser que el día de mi boda lo arruine olvidando el protocolo y lanzándome a sus brazos. Había sido una semana muy dura. Luna me enseñaba cómo eran las bodas y no eran muy diferentes a las de la tierra así que mucho no había que estudiar. Me recomendó que, a la hora de decir por qué lo quería cómo esposo me saliera natural. Pero conociéndome empezaría a hablar torpemente y a tartamudear de los nervios. Era de noche y estaba por irme a la cama cuando alguien apareció a mi lado.

-No soportaba estar un minuto más sin ti.- Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer. -Quiero que seas mi esposa ya. No puedo esperar...- Dijo impacientemente. Me giré y le sonreí. -Queda una semana, tranquilo, no me voy a arrepentir si es lo que piensas.- Como respuesta me besó.

Lo necesitaba tanto, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos. Yo tampoco soportaba esto más, necesitaba ser suya, si el me pidiera que me case con él en este momento, lo haría. Sin importarme nada ni nadie. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-Tenma cariño. ¿Y si celebramos una boda íntima? No sé, nosotros dos, Luna, Artemis y los chicos. ¿Te parece?- Él me sonrió. -Lo que tú quieras cariño si eso te hace feliz...- Como respuesta le besé y caímos al suelo.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta nos entró la risa y no nos podíamos levantar hasta pasado un buen rato. Mi futuro esposo me cogió en brazos y me tumbó lentamente debajo las sábanas y me arropó.

-Que tengas dulces sueños.- Me susurró en el oído. -Contigo a mi lado, ten por seguro que los tendré.- Y momentos después me dormí.

Había pasado una semana y era el día de mi boda. Estaba tan nerviosa que tuvieron que darme un tranquilizante porque no paraba de moverme.

-Estate quieta, si no, no podré ajustártelo.- Me dijo Akari y refunfuñé. -No puedo evitarlo, estoy nerviosa. -Mi cuñada me envió una ola de tranquilidad y parece que funcionó. Le agradecí con la mirada y al cabo de media hora habían acabado. Faltaba otra media hora para la boda.

-Uau querida, te ves... No tengo palabras.- Me dijo Akari y me sonrojé. -No será para tanto...- Dije muy confiada pero al verme en el espejo casi me caigo de la impresión.

Mi cabello estaba perfectamente cogido en un moño que dejaban algunos mechones sueltos caer por los lados y por detrás y delante de mi oreja derecha había una flor de luna grande. No llevaba mucho maquillaje porque no lo necesitaba, un poco de sombra de ojos y los labios de color rosa. El vestido era largo y de color blanco con escote en V y muy ceñido a mi cuerpo, era bastante sencillo y en la cintura llevaba un lazo que estaba atado por detrás y las tiras llegaban hasta el suelo, era el vestido con el que se casó mi madre en su época, sonreí con nostalgia al recordarlos.

Me tranquilicé y me pusieron el velo transparente y ya estaba lista. Faltaban 15 minutos pero yo me encaminé lentamente hacia la puerta. Una vez allí Tomomi entró silenciosamente y empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial (mira si es vieja xD). Las puertas se abrieron y sólo las personas de confianza estaban ahí. Miré al frente y me quedé casi paralizada, iba del brazo de Artemis en sustitución a mi padre pero lo que vi no tenía nombre.

Mi futuro esposo llevaba una armadura blanca con toques dorados de manga corta y pantalones con unas botas blancas que lo hacían ver como el príncipe que era, mi príncipe. La parte de arriba era sencilla que dejaba ver sus brazos y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. No sé en qué momento llegué a su lado pero me di cuenta cuando me tendió la mano y yo, temblorosa la cogí y me coloqué a su lado.

**Tenma POV.**

Casi me caigo de la impresión al verla a mi lado, con ese vestido que le arrancaría en ese momento a bocados pero me tenía que controlar. Intentaba poner atención al hombre que nos estaba casando -nunca me acuerdo del nombre y, en estos momentos, ni me interesa- y al fin llegó la hora de decir los motivos pos los que me caso. -¡Allá vamos!- Pensé.

-Serenity, tu has llenado mi vida cuando creía que me encontraba solo. Desde que te vi en aquel bar con tu amiga me di cuenta de que te necesitaba. Antes de que tú entraras en mi vida, ésta estaba vacía, sólo me quedaba el recuerdo que dejaron mis padres pero al conocerte, mi vida empezó a dar un giro de 360 grados y descubrí una parte de mí que creía olvidada, soy feliz y todo gracias a ti. Gracias por todo.-

Ah, ah, Serenity calma, respira profundo y di tus palabras...

-Tenma, desde que te vi por primera vez me enamoré de ti. Antes de conocerte, te habría dicho que no creo en el amor a primera vista, siempre he pensado que era una cursilería pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada porque gracias a eso, estoy aquí, frente tuyo diciéndote lo mucho que te amo y que poco a poco, fuiste cambiando mi vida, llenándola de felicidad, de cariño y de amor. Estoy segura de que a tu lado seré feliz por toda la eternidad. Gracias por estar ahí en los momentos más difíciles, todo lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti. Gracias.-

Cuando ambos acabaron las chicas no paraban de llorar. Cuando el cura dijo: "Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia." Empecé a temblar. Le levanté el velo, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y nos besamos. Todos estallaron en gritos de júbilo y nos separamos. Ahora tocaba salir al balcón para informar al pueblo de que el matrimonio se había celebrado. Al salir, mi ahora esposa habló.

-Querido pueblo, el milenio de plata tiene un nuevo rey.- La gente gritó de alegría. -Sé que aún faltan partes del palacio que reconstruir, la mitad de la cuidad quedó arrasada pero gracias a vosotros, esto vuelve a ser lo que era cuando reinaban el Rey Soichiro y la Reina Kasumi, poco a poco, el milenio estará completamente reconstruido pero hoy no se trabaja, hoy es un día de fiesta así que... ¡Divertíos!- Alzó la mano y la gente gritó de alegría y de emoción.

_-¡Larga vida a los reyes!-_ Escuché decir mientras nos volteábamos y volvíamos adentro, ahora ya no había nadie y una música lenta que me gustaba mucho, la cogí por la cintura y empezamos a bailar al compás de la canción a la vez que empecé a cantar y empecé a cantarla.

_Me muero por suplicarte, _

_Que no te vayas mi vida._

_Me muero por escucharte,_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_mas me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_de ser capaz algún día_

_de no esconder las heridas _

_que me duelen al pensar_

_que te voy queriendo _

_cada día un poco más_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos_

_a esperar._

Ahora estaba con su rostro escondido en mi pecho pero le alcé la barbilla y la obligué a que me mirara. Se veía tan hermosa así...

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_y que me abraces tan fuerte._

_Me muero por divertirte_

_y que me beses cuando _

_despierte acomodado en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios _

_que se acercan susurrando_

_palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón._

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

Me sorprendí al saber que se la sabía y más aún cuando empezó el estribillo.

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieren abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos asta desgastarnos _

_nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, _

_crecer esa semilla._

_Crear soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Ahora era ella la que se puso a cantar y me gustó mucho cómo sonaba su voz.

_Me muero por explicarte_

_lo que pasa por mi mente_

_me muero por entregarte_

_y seguir siendo capaz de _

_sorprenderte, sentir cada día._

_Ese flechazo al verte_

_que más dará lo que digan_

_que mas dará lo que piensen si_

_estoy loca es cosa mía._

_Y ahora vuelvo a guiar, _

_al mundo a mi favor._

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz_

_del sol._

…_._

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieren abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos asta desgastarnos _

_nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, _

_crecer esa semilla._

_Crear soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Ahora íbamos a la par, de un lado a otro y mirándonos con amor y seguíamos cantando.

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_saber que es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas,_

_y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieren abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos asta desgastarnos _

_nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, _

_crecer esa semilla._

_Crear soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

La canción era acorde con la situación, expresaba lo que quería decir expresamente, mañana le daría las gracias a Takeru, porque sé que esto ha sido cosa suya. Nos quedamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada y fue cuando la pasión estalló entre nosotros.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, la cogí en brazos y la llevé al que sería nuestra habitación a partir de ahora y la volví a amar, lentamente, cómo si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y para mí, lo era.

…..............

-¿Y qué pasó después?- Preguntó una niña con coletas rubias. -Vivieron felices y comieron perdices.- Concluyó la historia la soberana de la luna dejando a las cinco niñas sorprendidas. -¿Y cómo conociste a nuestras mamás y a nuestros papás?- Preguntó una niña con un vestido azul cielo y cabellos cortos azulados. Serenity sonrió. -Ésa es una historia muy larga...- Acabó la soberana y las niñas estaban dispuestas a escucharlo todo ya que aún quedaba una larga noche por delante...

_________--

Snifff. Llegó el final. No sé que decir, estoy sin palabras ya que inspi-sama se ha ido. Gracias a las personas que me han seguido a lo largo del fic y... No sé, gracias a daianapotter que me alentó para empezar esta historia, ya que también alguna idea ha aportado cuando no sabía qué escribir.

Nos vemos en mis otras historias.

¡Chaito!


End file.
